Brother, Sister and Trouble
by N0bodE
Summary: Family is always such a close thing, willing to do anything to help one another. No matter where, or how weird the circumstances they've been forced into that's exactly what two siblings are forced to do when some unknown creature calling itself Retrospection decides it would be fun to throw them into a world full of heroes, villains and monsters.
1. Contest Winners

"You're sure you can't think of any more ice puns? Already got the cold shoulder, ice to meet you, ice escape and break the ice down pretty good." Rachel idly asked her brother through the wall that separated their rooms, fingers idly tapping the arrow keys on her computer while her right hand moved the camera on her screen to get a better idea of their situation.

"Don't get cold feet on me?" Her brother, Peter, offered and she smiled as his character in the game held another player still for her to freeze in ice. Her fingers went from their idle pace to a lightning one as she typed in the taunt before moving back to their original positions on the keyboard, all the necessary keys within reach. She noted another player moving in on them, her brother's character already low on health.

"Flyer, flame level twenty eight your three o'clock." A quick tap of one of the number keys and her own character sent a spray of snow towards the enemy, slowing him down but not stopping him. He was a fire-user after all. Her brother activated one of his own abilities and his character slammed his foot into the ground, a mountain of rocks hurdling towards flyer. They dodged it of course but one of the few players left standing in the arena took advantage of that and riddled him with bullets. "Need a pick-me up?"

"I'm good. Are you wanting to claim the win this time?" She pressed another key and started encasing her character in ice armor, adding a nice buff to her health while her brother used one of the many healing items they had stocked up on. They both watched as the four other players left fought amongst one another, seemingly oblivious to the fact that in the free for all arena that two people had teamed up.

"I did have my eyes on a new cape. It's all I need to finish the ice look for my character. Maybe grab some type of lava item for my new account."

"Alright then. Shall we finish this then sis?" She thumped her fist against the wall once for a yes and watched her brother's hulking character charge into the middle of the fray, healed back up to full health. She called in a blizzard, knowing that her brother's character could handle it, taking out two more players thanks to the area of effect. Her brother then beat another one into the ground.

That left one person left, a gun user that could fly. He maneuvered up and away to avoid her brother, shooting at her instead, taking away a big portion of her health with each shot of the four shots he got off. Her brother loped over in front of her and stood stock still, taking all the shots and she took advantage of that by calling in another blizzard and another and another. She kept spamming the blizzard ability until he dropped to the ground, dead. "I feel kinda bad because it's cheating in a way ain't it?"

She could feel her brother shrug through his voice. "Not in the rules, now hurry up and kill me." It wasn't all that hard, considering the amount of damage she'd done with all the blizzards and the damage he'd taken from the last guy. In about ten seconds of clicking his character died too, leaving her as the victor of another free for all arena and letting her pick her prize. She watched as the lobby filled with cursing and accusations of all the losers and giggled to herself, deciding not to antagonize them and have her account shut down again.

"So what do you want to do now? End-game, Spar, Raids, be villians for a while?" She asked turning her head to the side where her brother would be if it weren't for the wall between them.

"I don't know. Maybe some other game?" Rolling her eyes she clicked out of the lobby and found herself back in the game's version of the market, aliens, robots and skeletons selling all sorts of in game items.

"Come on you said we could play my games today." She whined through the wall. "We made a deal."

"Fiiiiiine." He huffed through the wall. "But remember this tomorrow."

She grinned, opening up the chat window to see who was open for some type of quest but noticed the whisper window flashing, the game's equivalent of direct mail. She cocked her head and clicked it open to see a message about her and her brother's character. "Hey listen to what some dude whispered it to me, 'I liked how you and your friend teamed up in that free for all. Was even pleasantly surprised to see players that wrote a bio for their characters, want to talk about some comic I think you two would be good with helping out with?' The hell you make of that?"

"Don't know. Some weirdo probably. I mean, why get help for a comic, from people playing a MMO?"

"Sounds more desperate than anything. Maybe he wants some new… uh the fuck is it called, perspectives? We did kind of write a decent story for these characters I guess. Want to see what's up with him?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. Not like we are going to be stupid, and tell him our names or anything important."

She shrugged as much to herself as to her brother behind the wall. "Let me just open up a lil' window…" Focusing back on the game she clicked open the group tab and invited her brother and the stranger into it. "Yeah there we go just come on in and wait for Mr. Weirdo to show up." Her brother signed into the group in short order, with the stranger coming in after with the username Retrospective. Weird name, but least it wasn't some stupid name like other people with Mr. Butt or Dick Chang.

Typing into the box she said a simple 'sup' while her brother said, 'yo'. Retro replied with his own greetings. 'I didn't expect you to say hello to be honest, most people just tell me to screw off thinking I'm a scam artist or a bot. Don't blame them myself. So I'm hoping that you're interested in my offer of helping with some comic book ideas I had?'

She took the lead in the conversation, letting her brother just more or less watch. 'I'm bored, he's bored, you're doing something new.'

'Ah, well I'll get right to the thick of it then. I found your little bios for your characters charming and pretty well done for just being MMO characters and I thought you'd be perfect for this little idea I had involving a lottery. It basically rolls you random powers out of all the ones ever thought of and you will help me make a story about some characters that have those powers. Bar the OP powers of course, even let you reroll once or twice if you want.'

"What's OP again?" She asked, thumping the wall next to her.

"Overpowered. Duh."

"Fuck you." Was her only reply before turning her attention back to the computer and typing back, 'What're you supposed to get out of this? Comic ideas?'

'That and free labor pretty much, who wouldn't want to see their creations come to life in front of their very eyes? If you want I can give you a link to the power lottery, or if you want to be more cautious look it up online if you don't trust random strangers with links.'

"I'm not sure if he's being too kind or faking being a non-scammer very hard." She muttered to herself. "You want to participate in this if it's legit? Because if you don't I'm going to pass too."

"I don't see any real reason not to. Even if he's a scam, he can't get anything if we don't give him anything. Just remember interneting 101, don't tell people shit, and don't download random shit."

'We'll look it up ourselves.' She typed before alt tabbing out of the game and back to her desktop screen. Ignoring all the video games she had pinned on the desktop and hot bar she went straight to the Google shortcut and opened it up, typing in power lottery. Clicking on the first link she quirked the corner of her mouth up in slight surprise at the fact that it looked like the first hit was the site. Copying the address she went back into the game real quick and dropped the address into the chat. 'This the link?'

'Yes it is, just roll it five times, ignore anything OP like galaxy destruction, extreme mind control, thinking things into reality, etc. etc. I trust you'll be able to pick out the ones that are too much and if you don't I'll tell you myself. You can even ignore the rules on the homepage just let me know when you both have your powers, that is if your friend is participating?'

'He is.' She typed before leaving the game again and going onto the website, clicking around the rules and straight to the power roll button. Eyeing some of the powers on the list next to the roll button she saw one that didn't make sense in her own opinion. "Is galaxy destruction even really a power? Sounds more like a way of describing how powerful somebody is."

"It could be a power, if that is the only thing they can do with it. Destroy the galaxy, or nothing."

"Yeah but how, like snap their fingers, punch it, Dragonball style explode it to smithereens? Lot of implications for that don't ya think?" She argued, clicking the roll button five times and looking at each. "The fuck? Wheel Manipulation… control wheels, alter wheels, make wheels… that sounds stupid and awesome. Axis Manipulation, change where something rotates on an axis. Sounds cool but I have no idea how that'd work. Supernatural agility like Wonder Woman, Angel Morphing so I can become an angel. Supernatural touch? Oh that does not sound right at all… I can feel things super sensitively now. Well my character can anyways. These powers sound weird as fuck. What'd you get Peter? Please tell me you're Spiderman."

"Nope, I seem to be Mirrorman. Catoptric Teleportation, teleportation through mirrors, as well as store stuff and imprison people in them. Reflection Destruction, destroy things by breaking their reflection. Perfect Doppelganger, the power to become someone completely. That's a tad OP, but fairly easily nerfed with various drawbacks. Replication, making more stuff, even myself, also will need some nerfing. And finally Worship Empowerment, gain power from people worshiping me. Heh, I am basically a Mirror God. Much better than being a Wheel Angel."

"Hey, hey fuck you. I can turn into any angel, God's an angel ain't he… it? Whatever. So call me Wheel God." She replied with another thump on the wall, where she would've hit him through it if she could. Clicking once more back into the game she dumped her list of powers into the chat box and her brother did the same.

'Give me a minute to look these over.' Retro said, not typing another more for a minute or two.

"God ain't no angel. He made the Angels. You are thinking of Lucifer. Which would fit you just fine."

"God, Lucifer same coin different sides right?" She said with a roll of her eyes, silently urging the Retrospective person to come back, before her brother could keep arguing like he was known to do for hours on end. On one subject.

"Usually no. God is generally on a whole different level of power than Satan. Hell, Satan isn't even the toughest of the angels. He got his ass kicked by Gabriel."

"Ah ah you said usually no. That means sometimes yes. I win little bro." She sang.

"Yeah, sometimes yes. About as often as you being right on something, AKA almost never."

Opening her mouth for another retort she bit her tongue as the window flashed again. 'Okay yeah this looks like some lovely rolls you two got. One is centered around wheels and rotation, sort of anyways. The other is all about mirrors and reflection, the amount of luck you two have to get a great theme going for your powers is astonishing. So what do you say we make the deal for you to participate with these powers you've selected and I direct you to your new acquaintances and we'll start to work?'

"What do you say? Yeah or nah?" She asked her brother.

"He still hasn't asked for any shady shit, so I don't see why not."

Shrugging she typed back her response into the chatbox. 'Yeah we'll both do it.'

"Wonderful then." She jerked back from her computer as a slight echoing voice sounded Retro's reply. Before she could voice any protest or sound of surprise a hand jumped out of her screen and grabbed by the face, four needle like fingers digging into her scalp with an iron grip, not budging despite how hard she tugged on them. They were dry, scaly, and cold. She didn't get any further time to think about it as the hand started pulling on her and she stopped her efforts on removing the hand from her face and gripping the bed she had been sitting on just moments ago. "Oh please stop struggling it's actually quite pitiful, for all intents and purposes I'm a god compared to you so just let go of the sheets Rachel."

She just snarled into the hand on her face, gripping the sheets even tighter, secure in the fact that she was at least annoying this thing. "Oh fine, what did I expect from a couple teenagers? Nevermind ones playing video games even?" Suddenly the sheets were gone and the hand pulled even harder, one last time. She couldn't see anything thanks to the hand but she could tell something changed. It was cold, windy and she could feel the sun on her exposed skin. "Well welcome to your new home for now you two, it's where you're going to stay until you either die or find a way back to your home with your new powers, doesn't that sound fun?"

Two? Did this thing have her brother? And the fuck did it mean by new powers? "So let's see how I should do it this time, need something to change it up. Let's see two family members, one seems violent by the fact he stabbed my hand, the other seems a little bit arrogant. No that's not enough. Maybe make some type of explosion or major crime and blame the two of you? No I've done that before. Hero situation… no I can't do that without implementing myself and I don't want to piss off Mr. Depressed around here…. come to think of it have I ever done nothing when I dropped off a few people?" He trailed off as if he was thinking.

"No I daresay I've always changed something to make it more spectacular. Well I don't know if that's good or bad for you, no advantages or disadvantages. Oh well let's just drop you two off right… over here." Suddenly the feeling of wind was gone, along with the cold but yet the sun on her skin remained. "First rule, the moment one of you tries to hit me, insult me, or otherwise do something crass I'll leave you two alone to fend for yourselves. By that I mean I won't be here to answer any of your questions about your new home, so do we have an understanding young ones?"

She stopped her struggling for a moment as this thing's words more or less settled in. "Well that's your brother giving me a nod, as much as human can with a hand on its face anyways. How about you dear Rachel?" She kept still for another few moments before nodding herself, or as Retro or whatever it was had put it, as much as a human could. "Well excellent then."

Suddenly the hand let go of her face and she fell the foot or two it had been to the ground, a familiar voice sounding his own complaint at being dropped. The moment she had touched the ground and got over the pain it had sent up her tailbone she looked up at the person who had brought them here, or to be more accurate thing. Standing at ten feet tall it towered over her, it's oversized orangish V shaped head and five eyes on each side peering at her with a calm content look in them. A purple robe hung around its neck, concealing the rest of its body save for the four arms and two legs that protruded from its body. The hands were claw-like, or at least the two clasped together in front of it while the other two hung behind its back, almost like an organic version of Freddy Krueger's claws, backed up by the fact she had felt them digging into her scalp a minute ago. The arms were spindly and thin like a spider's, the complete opposite of the legs, which were strong and thick like a horse's but with ten little finger like things at the bottom serving as miniature feet(?) toes(?). It cocked its head at her as she and her brother remained silent. "Normally people either scream, run or insult my looks by now. I'm not sure whether you're the type that are just so surprised or had a proper upbringing."

"The heck are you?"Her brother asked only two feet away from her, still clad in his blue T-shirt and gray sweatpants. It sort of reminded her she was wearing only a white tee and some old skull and crossbones pajamas she'd had for several years. It made her feel a bit exposed in front of the creature.

Each of it's arms seemed to sag in a sigh as it looked to the side, making them both notice the eighteen-wheeler that was just a dozen or so feet away from them on the open road, the driver seemingly staring down at them but otherwise remained unmoving. "Why can't it ever be the latter? It's always the former, it's been how many years since I had a nice prim and proper person to talk too? Anyways as to your question," It said turning its attention back to them and using its front hands to gesture at itself. "I am Retrospective, fourteenth of my kind. So far we've been called thousands of names but the one that I like the most is the Modelers. No idea why I like the name but I do. Next question?"

Rachel didn't answer or ask her own question eyes instead focused on the scene around them, cars seeming to be frozen in mid-drive, people in the middle of their steps but just paused. TVs, dogs, a cat being chased, somebody tripping over their shoelace and spilling their coffee all just frozen in time. Like the thing in front of them had just held up a remote and pressed pause, deciding to add something new to its DVR. Them.

Her brother asked, finally standing up to his meager five feet and two inches, reaching only the creature's midsection. "Where are we?"

"Dodge, Texas, Bible Belt, not sure if it's in operational territory of the Haven or the Fallen. Nonetheless it's Texas so you can expect to run into some people packing major firepower, Texas is almost always the same wherever you go." One hand went up to tap the bottom-most part of its V head, unknowingly emphasizing the fact it didn't have a mouth. " Kind of weird now that I think about it, something to investigate later I suppose. But before you get your hopes up it's not your version of Texas so you can't just call somebody and ask for a ride. Unless you have The Doctor's phone number, he's only person I can think of that'd bother taking two humans back to the universe they belong too."

He opened his mouth about to spit out the question 'what do you mean it's not our texas', before visibly stopping himself, and taking a few moments to reword his question. "What is different about this universe?"

Retro took note of his hesitation. "Smart one aren't you, almost asked the wrong question. This universe has…" It tapped its claw fingers together, thinking of a way to put it before making literal fireworks burst in his hands. "Everything. A being more powerful than me with a hefty eighty-two percent of him always killing me. I think somewhere in the neighborhood of a least a million people with superpowers, monsters that put Godzilla to shame, etc. etc. It's why I gave you both a chance to roll five random powers and use them, you can handle most things thrown at you now. Such a better learning experience when your subjects don't die in a few days."

He remained silent for a while longer, a look of concentration on his face as he shuffled through the various questions in his head, trying to find the best one to ask. After a moment, he hesitantly asked "So we have the powers we rolled?"

"Not this very second, but when we're done talking you'll have them. Made some alterations." One of Retro's front hands pointed at him. "Your powers have some upsides and downsides, which makes sense of course right?" The other hand went to point at his sister, who was on the ground, arms curled around her knees in a little ball. "Her downsides will be much more… pronounced at the beginning. I'm getting bored and I have other experiments to attend to, one last question for you two."

This time, it only took him a moment. "How do we get back home?"

It shook its head in a sad way, somehow evident despite the fact it looked like nothing either of them had ever seen before. "Ask for a ride like I said. Resident entity couldn't care less, only time we've ever met is when I hunted him down to ask permission to drop some of my own parahumans in his territory. I did hear something about a drug maybe? That's what Pot is right, a drug? Or maybe it was something close to Pot, maybe Skillet? I digress apparently Pot or Skillet or whatever cooking instrument it is does a lot more here than it does in your universe. Or last but not least make it worth my time by giving me data or beating me in a game, I'll be around from time to time up until the point you die." It half-turned to look at the sun and clouds, all four claws clicking their digits together. "I would advise you two to get out of the way of the eighteen-wheeler, just because it's going slower than forty doesn't mean it won't kill you two. Ten seconds. Nine. Etc."

Peter's eyes widened in alarm as he realized that it was counting down until everything returned to normal around them, meaning the moment it hit zero, they'd be turned into pancakes by the eighteen-wheeler they'd been set next to. His gaze flickered around for a place to dart to, a nearby coffee shop catching his attention and he sprinted as fast as his small build could carry him. "Six, also you should run too Rachel. Four."

Whirling around mid-stride he saw his sister still sitting there in her ball position, now rocking back and forth slightly. He screamed and turned back around, falling slightly but catching himself with his hands and pushing back towards her. "Ray!"

"Three." Rachel looked up from her ball, still not standing up and oblivious to the fact that time was about to restart.

"Get up!" He screeched at her, finally getting a reaction out of her and sending her to her feet. She still hadn't moved though and he had covered a good distance in the first four seconds, making it take longer to get back to her.

"Two." It droned on, without a hint of amusement in its voice despite the fact it had put them into this situation for no reason other than it could. She still hadn't moved, just standing there with a confused look on her face at why he was running, seemingly ignoring the countdown.

"One." It held up a finger for emphasis, before it let out a small flash of light and was gone. Leaving them in the middle of the street, his hands inches away from hers, eighteen-wheeler ready to resume its motion towards them at any second. His hand clasped around hers and he tugged on it with all the strength he could, wanting to pull her out of the way with him, back to the sidewalk out of the way.

He tugged harder than he should. Whether it was because of the adrenaline pumping through his veins, the massive horn sounding on the truck or the look on her face as she realized what was happening, neither had any idea. What she did know was she went farther than her little brother should've been able to push her, much less throw, his toss sending her flying to the sidewalk he had been running from just a moment ago.

Without her conscious effort she rolled with the throw in the air, flipping over backwards with the momentum, giving her the perfect vantage point to see the exact moment when her brother got smashed into by the truck, a slight smile on his face that he got hit instead of her. She could almost hear the crunch from where she was in the air, feel the impact as the truckdriver finally hit the brakes and her brother's body flew forward with the force of a eighteen-wheeler, bouncing along the pavement leaving red splotches on the road. Landing on her feet she was already running towards the limp body, screams sounding around her from those who witnessed the impact.

She didn't focus on that, the only thing she noticed was the blood on the road and all the red spots on his body looking like raw meat, both of his right limbs bent in ways that shouldn't be possible for human joints, bones poking out in sharp points under his skin. Thanks to the fact that he'd landed upright, she could even see his chest bending inwards like it had been dented by the bumper of the truck. Sliding to a stop next to him, not wanting to see what the true damage to her brother was, but needing to help him as much she could.

"No no no no no." She whispered to herself, getting a first hand look at the blood leaking out of his mouth into a small pool next to him. She checked his throat for a pulse, copying what she'd seen on TVs, movies and books, not noticing any type of indication that he was still alive. "Come on, get up you fuck."

"Oh my god are you two okay!" Shouted someone from behind her, and she half-turned, she couldn't handle this. Maybe someone else could. Looking for who spoke she locked eyes with the truck-driver for a moment before he glanced back down to secure his foot on his truck. She realized it was him that had been yelling at her. "You two just popped up out of nowhere in front of me, is your friend okay? Capes can handle getting hit by rigs right?"

That fucking man hit her brother, who could be fucking dead right now. And he was running towards her. She already had enough shit with some fucking alien grabbing her face and now her little brother was lying on the ground, bloody, battered and broken because of some jackass. She growled at him, pushing up off the ground next to her brother and crouched next to his body, teeth bared and arms held out at her side as if she could rip the man apart. "Back the FUCK up."

Her tone inflected the desired effect on him as he stopped running and stopped a good distance away from them. One of the people on the side piped up and she whipped her head towards it, the venom in her veins making her want to hit something. "Hey he's trying to help."

Someone else objected and she looked at the woman, feeling the hate build and build as they started yelling at each other. Too much noise at once."He fucking hit that kid!"

"They're parahumans! It's their fault they got in the way!" Shouted another and she practically hissed at them, the thought that any of this was their fault pissing her off. They scowled back at her.

More voices started to chorus and some people started to walk towards them, it was too much noise, too much going on at once. Her eye twitched as she started whipping her head back and forth like an animal, it all getting to her too quick. Annoyed, agitated, furious and not knowing what was going on she screamed at them, lashing out at the trucker first, slamming into the back of his head with one of the wheels from his own truck. She quickly directed the seventeen others at the crowd, to get them to back off, to make them shut up. This damn world hurt her brother, and she will **make it pay.**

His ears were ringing, and he had no idea what was going on. He thinks there was something about a bug-man or something? And for some reason, his whole body hurt. He slowly, painfully pried his eyes open, having to squint against the damned sun in his eyes. And what he found made little sense. His sister stood over him, while wheels flew around every which way, hitting people, smashing car windows, and generally wreaking havoc. This was not good, they had to get out of here.

But, there seemed to be a problem. It was super hard to sit up for some reason, and when he tried to push himself up, only his left arm did anything, almost flopping him over. That wasn't going to work. His sister looked fine though, and she had always been stronger than him, since she went outside sometimes instead of just sitting at her computer. Maybe she could help. So he opened his mouth, and after a bit of coughing, managed "Ray."

She turned to him instantly, worry written plain over her face. "Pete? Oh my god are you okay, please tell me you're okay."

"Well, my right arm isn't working for some reason, and I can't sit up. But that isn't important, we have to get out of here. Get us over there." He said, gesturing off to the right, to a shop-window which was mirrored, reflecting the street and all the havoc on it. He wasn't too sure why, but he felt like mirrors were something that might help. If only he could clear the damnable fog in his head.

"Whatever my little brother wants." She crouched next to him and reached under his knees and back, in one fell swoop standing back up with a unnatural smoothness to her action. Turning on one foot she started walking to the window that he had pointed out, the wheels curving around the pair and actually starting to slow down around them. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

She did a bit, but he felt like he really shouldn't say that. "Nah." Man, breathing was getting hard. His chest was really stiff.

When she got them to the window, he reached out with his left hand, and touched it. The surfaces shimmered, and they stepped through, disappearing into it's silvery depths.


	2. Waking Up

It was cold again, rough wind trying to rip at her skin, the world spinning with every little twist of her head. Except she knew it wasn't trying to rip but it felt like it, like how the air was ice against her skin, the pavement felt like jagged glass at her flank. Her clothes didn't help at all, the rough cloth seeming to rub her raw if it wasn't herself scratching at the skin that was covered. That was just as bad as being cold, except she knew it wasn't cold, but it was to her and her alone. So she'd used her clothes for something more productive, better to be used as bandages for her little brother, since she couldn't move anything at all in this weird world.

It was so empty and cold, the only sound of anything was her brother's breathing, and if she ever felt as if he stopped she only needed to walk near him and she could feel his warm breath coming out of his mouth. The wind died down again, leaving her alone with her thoughts and the feeling of skin on skin again. Warm, rough, oily, wherever it brushed against more skin it felt heavy even though they were barely resting against each other. She was actually grateful for the enhanced touch right now, it kept her from thinking too much, it kept her focused on trying to handle the touch, kept from thinking about Retrospection. From thinking about her brother.

From paying attention to the pain as her stomach growled again, the enhanced feeling not transferring over for some reason, leaving her just hugging her knees in pain and mind confusion. No water for a long time, it was hard to tell time, but she guessed two days by how the light seemed to travel around. She'd always been more glad when the light was gone and it was dark so she couldn't see the mangled state her brother was in. Though there was good news in the fact he had stopped bleeding a while ago, she thought to herself, glancing over to him laying on the ground a few feet away in the alleyway she'd dragged him too.

The doors didn't work, knobs didn't turn, there were no wheels to try and replicate what she did earlier and after only thirty minutes of looking around she'd decided it was better to look after him. Taking care of him each moment, watching every second, waiting for him to move again. But at the rate they were going they'd both starve to death before he could get them out of here. She ran her tongue over her lips, both dry and dragging like rocks against each other, just as rough as the ground she was sitting on, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest.

If she was lucky none of this was happening, none of it real, just happenings in her own mind. It would make sense after all, how could it make sense otherwise, giant bugs didn't just pop out her computer screen and drag her and her brother through it. For fun it said, it made her laugh a little now that she thought about it, how was anything going on actually real? So much shit happening that couldn't be real and yet it was real and she could feel each and every little piece of movement around her and she shouldn't but she could and it was driv-

A groan came from Peter's general direction. She sprung to her feet and raced over to her brother's side, dropping down to her knees beside him, her hands gripping one of his. "Please tell me that was you bro. Please." She begged.

His eye's fluttered open, and he peered around, before locking in on her face. "What happened?" He croaked out, voice rough and dry.

She let out a squeal of happiness and grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him in for a hug, nestling her chin in the crook of his neck. "You're okay, you're okay, you're okay." She repeated to herself, almost not believing it even though she could feel his breath across her neck, the steady thump thumping of his heart, his muscles tensing slightly as he hissed in pain. She focused on the feeling of him in her arms, fully conscious once again.

"That doesn't really answer my question." He forced out, having a slightly hard time breathing from being hugged so tight. "Why am I sore all over? Where are we? Why are you…. naked?" He finished, and she could feel the heat flushing across his face.

Then she felt the heat in her own face as she realized she was hugging her little brother while she was naked. One of her hands went up to his face to cover his eyes but she kept hugging him, afraid that if she stopped, that he'd return to his earlier state. "I had to use my clothes as bandages for you. And they itched, really, really itched. You don't… you don't remember getting hit by the truck?"

"I, uh, _think_ so? It's sorta foggy, but I remember some bug thing, a loud horn, and then pain. Where are we, this doesn't look like a Hospital. And why did you use your clothes as bandages?"

She absent-mindedly moved the hand that had been on his back hugging him up to his head and started stroking it as she explained why they weren't in a hospital. "After you got hit by the truck you had me bring you to a mirror and we kinda… uh stepped into it. Into whatever this place is, I can't move things, open the doors or anything really and since I couldn't do any of that I decided you were too hurt to move." The hand that had been stroking tightened against the back of his head as she resumed her earlier stranglehold of a hug on him. "My god you were so mangled, but you're better now. Right? Nothing wrong besides feeling sore?"

"I, uh, don't know. I mean, all I have done is lay here." She felt him move his left arm behind her back. "But… wasn't my arm broken? I can tell it's not now, how long was I unconscious?"

She nodded, feeling each and every centimeter of his skin brushing against hers, it was bliss. She felt like she could feel every fiber of his being, the steady thrum of his blood rushing throughout his body, wind flowing through his lungs, he felt so alive! He was no longer about to die, and now it seemed like all was going to be right in the world. "I tried putting it back in position a while ago, it must've worked. And I don't know how long, there's no sun or moon here, but I'd guess two days because of how it gets brighter and darker after a while."

"That must be why I'm so thirsty. Did we really get super-powers, or was that a concussion caused dream?"

She stood back up and walked around to behind him, finally removing her hand from his face, moving it down to his shoulder instead, squeezing it. "I just told you that we stepped through a mirror hehe, what did you think I meant by that? Think if we get to a mirror you can take us back? I can't find anything to eat or drink around here." She whispered into his ear.

"Maybe? I think I might be able to. But you're naked, and my clothes are covered in blood." He said, looking down at his clothes with a look of distaste. "We'd picked up by the police or someone for sure, and would have a really hard time explaining things. So we need to exit somewhere we can be sure to get some clothes. And water, definitely water." With that, he tried to push himself to his feet, before yelping and falling to his right side.

The hands that had been gripping him by the shoulders flashed to his side to keep him from hitting the ground, her right foot shifting as she took his weight on. In a smooth motion, fueled by his fall she let them both down to the ground, her thoughts immediately racing about what could be wrong with him. Cracked ribs, punctured lungs, inner bleeding or anything just as bad. She kept one hand on his side and the other resting on his cheek, each and every breath meaning he was alive, it was all okay, they'd still be family. "What's wrong, don't fucking lie to me."

"Left arm, I guess it isn't all better. Fractured or something, maybe? Hurt like hell when I put weight on it." He said, holding said arm in close to him. "I'm gonna need your help getting up, I guess." She nodded and grabbed him by the armpits to help him stand up again, watching him move and waiting for any signs of trouble. As he stood back up he hissed in pain and she tensed, waiting to see if he'd collapse again. "Left leg hurts too. Damn, gonna need you to even stand."

Rushing to his left side she wrapped her arm around his side and hugged him close to her, letting him use her as his other leg. She looked down at him with a forced smile asking, "You're good right, we can go find something to eat?"

"Yeah, let's go find a house we can raid. They should have everything we need."

"Maybe you can move doors, you're the mirror powers guy." She said hopefully, helping him limp forward slowly down the alley she had dragged him into. It was slow going but she wasn't complaining, he was the one in pain and she was the big sister, she was responsible for keeping him safe and she'd failed so far. Her being a little uncomfortable with all his weight on her was little price to pay to help him. They passed by a dumpster, the lid permanently closed and continued on down the alley that was devoid of any trash all the doors locked to her, the only companions being the wind that came by every once in awhile. Exiting the alley they come out onto the street, equally devoid of people and objects, streets completely empty of cars.

"That looks like it might be a good pick." He said, gesturing towards a house on the right with his right arm. It looked like a fairly standard house, if kinda beat up, with a lawn that really needed mowing. He was keeping his head facing towards the right for some reason, ' _Why is he- oh._ ' She felt her face grew warm as she realized what was at face level for him, her being taller than him by about half a foot.

Something to worry about later though, food and actual care first. She gave the house a look over, seeing one immediate problem, the shut front door. "Remember what I said about doors? They don't budge."

"If I really do have mirror teleportation, it seems like it would be really crappy if a closed door was a obstacle. Maybe I can open it, like I took us through the mirror." With that said, they hobbled over to the front door, and he tried the knob with his right hand, and it turned. "See? We can go right in."

"Huh." She watched him push it open with ease, when earlier she had put all her effort into moving the smallest things she could find and nothing would have happened. Going in first so he could use her as his crutch she looked over the entrance of the house, one of the first things she noticed was the welcome mat on the inside. Which should've been on the outside, but she moved her attention onwards to the layout of the house, one door right by the entrance, presumably a closet, two more doors twenty paces ahead on opposite sides of the hall. At the end of the hall was what looked like the kitchen, which she was guessing by a few pots hanging over a granite table she could see.

Continuing onwards the paused where the two doors were, the one on the right shut tight and the one on the left open, leading into another hallway at the very end of which was a bedroom, evident by the bed she could see. "I wonder why some of these are shut and others aren't… want to see what's behind this one?" She jerked her head to the closed one on their right.

"Sure. Kinda need to find a mirror anyways, to get to the real world. I have a feeling that trying to use the stuff on this end might not work out." He reached over to the door and opened it, revealing what was behind it. A slightly spacious bathroom that was at least ten by ten, a sink to their right cluttered with brushes, toothpaste, face stuff and most important of all, a mirror that showed everything in the room besides the two of them, sort of supporting the fact that her brother took them into an alternate world.. The only problem being it was above the counter.

"How are we going to do this?" She asked, looking to him, mind focused on the fact he had trouble standing even with her help and how it'd work with him trying to climb up.

"Hmm, maybe if I can atleast get to sitting on the counter, I can just scootch over on my butt. Don't have to use my leg then. Then I could wait there, while you get what we need. How's that sound?" He asked, looking up at her.

She nodded and he lead the way, or rather he took the first step forward and she helped him the rest of the way to the counter. He made her turn around so that he had the counter to his back and he used his right hand to try and push himself up on the counter, her taking place of his left arm and helped him onto the counter. Letting go of him she took a step back, noticing once again how he looked anywhere but at her. "So I'll grab the eats and clothes and you'll hang by the mirror, if this works that is?"

"Yeah, I can't move too well, and I can easily slip us back through when you get what we need. Be careful, run back to me if anyone sees you and I will pull us through, we can always move onto another house."

Nodding she hopped onto the counter beside him and looked at the mirror. "So uh… last time you kinda just had us walk through it? Remember how to do it like before?"

"Kinda?" He turned around and touched the mirror with his right hand, causing it to ripple once more. "This feels really weird. But I'm not complaining. Come on." With that said, he started scootching his way through, nudging aside the brushes and combs in his way, being careful to not knock any to the ground.

It was still as weird as it was the first time to see him going through a mirror but she didn't complain as she followed after him, the portal being no different than a door. The only weird thing was the fact that even though there shouldn't have been anything to step on there was, but it didn't stop her from immediately hopping down off the counter. The first thing she did was poke one of the brushes on the counter to see if it would move and smiled when it did. "Give me five minutes to grab some clothes first then I'll come back with something for us to eat."

"Alright, just be careful." He whispered back, still looking resolutely not at her.

Patting her brother's head she tiptoed out of the bathroom, looking down the hallway to the kitchen and the bedroom, ears straining to hear anything else in the house. The first priority was clothes for her then food and water for them. Exiting the bathroom she kept low and to the wall, the rug under her feet making her itch now that she wasn't focused on keeping her brother upright. She had to ignore it though and focus on sneaking through the quiet household because she had no idea if anybody was inside.

Each step sounded too loud to her own ears as she went through the quiet household, taking only a moment to look at each door that were thankfully closed, including the bedroom door. Reaching it she put her ear to the door to see if she could hear anything and after several seconds of staying still and hearing nothing but her own breath she reached for the knob and slowly opened it. Inching it open a crack she peered into the room, seeing only a unkempt bed, clothes thrown around and a couple bags of chips on the ground. No people though.

Pushing it open she ventured in, finally standing up so she could go faster she walked around the bags and clothes on the floor and went to what looked like the closet, opening it up. Of course the house they'd go into first would be a dude's, oh well at least she didn't have to steal dresses. Running her hands along the clothes hanging up, noting to herself how they were all three sizes to big for her. But it was better for her his way she thought to herself, picking a green shirt that said, ' _Too weird to die',_ since it seemed to be the least irritating to her skin and pulled it over her head, the bottom of it draping down to her thighs. It itched like hell, scraping against her every time she moved, but it would work until they went to some clothing store, silk was always said to be super soft so that'd work then. Looking to the drawers under the hanging clothes she pulled them open and looked into each, taking stock of which held briefers and socks. Reaching back up for four more shirts she made a makeshift knot out of the sleeves to use as a bag and grabbed a handful of breifs and socks to shove into the makeshift bag.

Slinging it over her shoulder she ventured out of the bedroom and back to the bathroom where her brother was, wanting to deposit their new clothes first. Stopping at the edge of the hallway she peeked around the corner once then dashed into the bathroom where her brother was, him busy looking at himself in the mirror. "Got some clothes for us, no need to avert eyes from me anymore."

"Hey, Ray, since when did I have muscles?" He asked, a tad incredulously.

Dropping the 'bag' of clothes on the counter she looked at her brother sitting on the counter, taking a closer look at him to see what he meant. She'd already noticed before when she had been tending to his wounds that he had changed but he obviously hadn't been able to notice in his unconscious state. Before they'd been abducted he'd been chubby, an effect of him not going out that much, pale from the same effect. But after tending to his wounds she'd noticed what he just now was noticing. All of his fat was gone, replaced by lean muscles, not over the top like somebody who a bodybuilder but rather somebody who kept themselves fit with exercise every once in awhile. The pale skin that before had some freckles and beginnings of pimples was now devoid of any markings and had even gained a healthy glow to it. Only two things hadn't changed, that being his blonde hair and blue eyes. "You had muscles ever since we showed up here, I haven't gotten any changes though. I think, you see anything different?"

He cautiously peeked at her out of the corner of his eye to make sure she was dressed before turning his attention to her. "I don't see anything new. What powers did you get again?" She sighed, hoping to have had some muscles of her own appear for no reason. It wasn't because that she wasn't much of an active person, she did have fun playing soccer every now and then, but she wasn't the most fit-looking girl. She had a decent layer of fat on top of the muscles she did have, and at least it didn't all go to her hips but she'd rather not have any at all. A few freckles on her cheeks and a touch of blue hair dye on her blonde hair finished up her 'unique' look.

Scratching at the collar of the shirt, it's exaggerated texture making it almost unbearable, but she kept wearing it because her brother was around. "Super touch or something that makes everything feel pronounced, which is pissing me the fuck off. Wheel Manipulation, Super agility, something about axises and… I have no idea what last thing was, something about morphing?"

"I remember teasing you about being an Angel while I was the God, so maybe that's what you can morph into. An Angel. You don't look very angelic right now though, so I guess it's something you turn on and off." He said, scratching his head. "Now what was mine…? Hmm, not important right now, we still need food and water, my throat is killing me."

"That's why I love ya lil' brother, got me my own Dexter with me." With that she left the bathroom once more and checked the way to the kitchen, creeping towards it silently. Pausing before the opening in the kitchen she edged around the corner and saw nobody again. Entering it she made a beeline for the fridge and looked to what was inside. Ham, cheese, milk, water, yogurt, fruits and more. She immediately grabbed the jug of water resting on the bottom-most shelf and ripped off the top and brought it up to her lips, chugging it for several seconds and when she stopped, half of the water in it was gone. Licking her lips she grabbed at the cheese and started shoving it into her mouth, looking around for a bag to shove it all in.

Opening the plastic tub that held the ham she ripped into it and took several pieces with her so she could check the drawers for bags. Yanking a few dozen open and seeing nothing but silverware in all but one, which had the household's trash and right next to it was the bags for said trash. Grabbing the roll of trash bags she flipped open three of them, one for the liquids and the other two for everything else. Opening the fridge again she mimicked the grinch and started humming as she liberated the house of all the food and drinks they had.

It didn't take long for her to grab it all and she was shortly dragging all three bags slowly but surely back to the bathroom. At the doorway she smiled at her brother, nodding to the bags. "We'll be good on food and drink for a while, want some water?"

"Of fucking course!" He said, a tad grumpily at her delaying him getting said water.

Blowing a raspberry as an answer she reached into the bag holding the water, milk and OJ. Holding out the water jug she'd been drinking out of she asked, "So what are we going to do after this? If that fucker wasn't lying about us being in another dimension or whatever and I'm not going insane inside my membrane, then we need money right?"

He remained silent as he chugged most of the water left before lowering it with a very content sigh. "I have no idea. If we can get our hands on stuff, I guess we don't really NEED money, but I would really rather us not just constantly resort to stealing. I feel like one of my powers might help with that, but for the life of me, I can't remember what it was. Something to do with mirrors."

Reaching into the bag that held the meat and cheese that she had just tossed in she grabbed another couple of handfuls and offered some to her brother as she thought of what else he had. "Mirror-world evident by the fact we were in it. Something about worship power… and…" They both had five what were the others? "I think… duplication? Oh and something about destruction. It was something destruction. No idea to the last one."

"Hmm" he hummed thoughtfully while gnawing on the ham she was eating earlier. "I remember I only had one non-mirror one, and that worship one is probably it. So odds are it's mirror destruction, or something. Hope it's more than just breaking mirrors though. Anyways, if I really do have duplication, then that would certainly solve our money problems. Just need to get some, and I can make more." Swallowing the ham in his mouth, he tossed the rest back in the bag and clapped his hands. "Well, we should probably stop hanging out in this guys house. Back to the mirror world!" With that said, he rolled backwards through the mirror, disappearing.

Leaving her standing with three bags of stolen goods, staring blankly at her own reflection. Sighing she pinched the bridge of her nose. "For fucks sakes I can't do anything mirror related and I swear if you left me behind I'm going to kill you myself." She said, not even sure he could hear her.

The mirror shimmered, and her reflection disappeared replacing it with her brother sitting on the other counter, facing her, a sheepish expression on his face. "Whoops, sorry. Now, come on."

"I take back my earlier statement about you being Dexter." Grabbing the bags one at a time she handed them one at a time to her brother. It was slow going thanks to his left arm not being fully healed. After the last bag she hopped onto the counter, grabbed his outstretched hand and jumped in after him.


	3. A Day at the Mall

Damn clothes was itching up a storm with every little movement of her body, whether it was her striding forward down the street or moving her head and the collar of the shirt scraped against her neck. It was like having mosquito bites on every inch of her body that she wore clothes on, times a hundred and if she started scratching she'd keep going until the skin was raw, she knew that because she'd already done that to back of her neck. Some people gave her weird looks as she fidgeted while walking down the street, the skirt and tight-fitting shirt being the only things that 'lessened' the itch, which just meant they weren't as bad as the other clothes they stole. The shoes though were fucking hell, felt like a cross between scratching and tickling, making her grin and suppress herself from laughing out loud.

That only helped to have people give her weird looks as she walked down the sidewalk, eyes roaming all over the place for a wheelchair to put her brother in, reminding her of the fact she needed to hurry up. They had picked the local movie theater as her exit point while Peter waited for her to come back, the theater being an easy place to find and remember where to go to. Exiting the theater had found her in an open-space version of a mall, 'streets' where vendors could set up in the middle and shops lining on either side, with sidewalks where most of the crowds were congregated around. It seemed like winter since it seemed just above nippy, the fact they were in Texas and the locals were bound in jackets, scarfs and other things.

So that was yet another reason they were all giving her weird looks, the skirt she was wearing wasn't much for the 'cold' weather. Still she smiled at those who gave her a questioning look and walked out of the way of couples or families, partly out of courtesy and partly because she didn't want to feel them bumping into her. When she wasn't scanning the crowds for a wheelchair to borrow or for ways to walk around people she focused on that new sensation that faded in and out at times. Constantly there, not going away completely they reminded her of… a finger, but without the feeling of air against it nor the blood pumping through her veins. Numb but alive she could feel them throughout the 'mall', she somehow knew she could move them but she refrained from doing so, not completely sure what would happen.

But still as time passed and she kept walking onwards, she noticed a pattern that applied to most of those 'limbs'. Almost all of them came in sets of fours and failing that they came in pairs of two, making her think of what could be those limbs, keeping in mind the weird events of the past week. Ignoring her quest of finding the wheelchair she headed towards the nearest set with a purpose, speeding her walk up into a jog, having a feeling that she knew exactly what they were, thinking of the powers she'd been 'gifted', but wanting to see with her own eyes.

Some people moved out of the way, others didn't and she had to avoid them, each step she took making the limbs seem more in focus, like an arm that feel asleep was waking up but without the pins and needles feeling. It wouldn't be much more than a momentary detour before she got back to her brother, just a minute with him having to wait for her, nothing bad. Having walked down past another row of stores and coming to a crossroads, a giant green sign with white arrows and letters pointing out what was down in each direction. To her right was the picnic area with food stands, in front and behind were more stores and the sign pointing left was a freshly painted over arrow saying 'contest'.

The same direction that the strongest feeling of her 'limbs' was coming from. With a bigger flow of people going to and from that direction too, so many that it was almost impossible to avoid walking into people. It was one thing for 'her' clothes to scratch her but their rough, scratchy, abrasive, sand-paper-like clothes brushing up against her skin made her hiss in disgust, drawing a few looks from people. Having walked several dozen yards more she finally felt as if they were in focus, like a clenched fist that she wasn't moving, but all the people brushing past were drawing her attention away from them. Sidestepping out of the flow of foot-traffic and into a china set shop, with only four other people inside, the lady behind the register raising an eyebrow at her as she entered.

Walking over to one row of plates on her right-most side she held her chin with one hand, concentrating on the limbs. It was weird to try and flex it, because it felt natural and unnatural at the same time, but she tried to lift just one at first and felt the other three shift in their own ways. They all related to one another in how they shifted position and it puzzled her. Lowering it back down to its resting spot they followed suit, and then she that one limb violently to the left, the other three again matching it in a smaller but still violent jump to the side. It was disconcerting in a way but not really at the same time. That in itself was more unsettling than the new 'limbs' she had.

But it was fun too. Moving them all up at once felt a pull down on them like they were all attached to something heavy. But it didn't take too much effort for her to lift it further or twirl it around like she would twiddle her fingers. Her experimentation with them was cut short as she noticed out the front door a tangible flood people were hurrying past, some running but most of them in a slight jog or speed-walk, some people getting shoved to the side and out of each other's way. In the opposite direction of her new limbs. She was probably to blame for that.

But it more or less cleared the way to the limbs when the flood of people died down and she left the china shop, smiling to herself as the roadway was more or less clear, with only a few people left speed-walking past. Keeping to the side and out of the way of most of the people she kept flexing her new limbs, to get a feel for them. Continuing on towards them she lifted them up again, wanting to see how high she could lift them despite the heavy weight on it. Rounding a corner she finally saw her new limbs, along with what had been the contest prize.

A floating Prius, with its undercarriage raised up to the high heavens and the wheels on it stretching ever so slightly as the weight of the car was pulling down on it. Cocking her head she moved them to the left and the Prius followed the movement, with only the most minimal of resistance from it. Letting the 'limbs' relax the Prius dropped like a rock to the ground, the roof crushing inwards and windows shattering. Lifting them back up she grinned the Prius doing the same thing again. She had a ride to get around faster now, find the wheel-chair and get back to Peter, maybe even pick up a few things to take back and occupy themselves with.

Rotating the car so that the undercarriage was pointed back at the ground again she pulled it towards herself. Then she stepped up via the bumper and sat on top of the indented roof, lifting herself up and looked each way for something to grab for her brother. Picking one direction she pushed and the car started floating in that direction while she started humming, eyes roaming over the stores to see what she could grab.

She passed by several stores before she noticed one store housing all sorts of electronics, ranging from stereo systems, TVs, to even batteries lining a few shelves. Rolling off the top of the car she forced it through the front of the store, several displays of TVs getting knocked over or crushed. Hopping in through the ruined front she immediately dashed to the batteries and grabbed them by the armfuls, tossing them through the ruined windows of the car. Followed by a dvd player, some movies in a bargain bin by the register and after thinking for a second she grabbed the register, surprised at the heft of it, tossing it into the car too. Smiling to herself at the things she'd gathered she hopped ontop of the car and pushed them back out, the metal scraping against the ground as she accidentally brought it too close to the ground.

Leaving the store she thought of what else they might need, entertainmentwise that is. Searching the nearby stores she ended up grabbing a few books, a board game, a shit-ton of maps and newspapers, a pen-knife for Peter and a bucket of cheese-balls for herself. She still didn't find a wheel-chair though, the thing she had came out here for in the beginning.

Standing atop the roof of the car with her arms crossed she floated above the 'street' with her ill-gotten gains in her stolen, crushed car she felt out for more of the limbs, which were really wheels, and since it was a wheelchair she should be able to feel one. Closing her eyes and cross her arms she focused on them, ignoring the wind biting at her face. There were the four below her right now, all pushing up on the car, the weight of the car feeling only like ten pounds to her, then in the distance a whole assortment of them all in a tight cluster, stationary. That was the best lead she had regarding wheelchairs.

Her focus was ruined when the wind suddenly changed direction, the earlier nip of the cold wind turned into a more violent ripping at the edges of her face. Hopping back before she even knew she was hopping back let her avoid the foot that would have kicked her in the face, leaving the spot where she had been open for the person that was currently crouched there. Somebody who looked like a biker, thanks to their spiked shoulder pads, grey leather jacket, ripped blue jeans and a tinted biker helmet covering their entire face from view. It cocked to the side as they stood up and asked in a gruff but feminine voice, "How did you dodge me?"

Rachel blinked, letting her eyes roam over the woman in front of her. Then she crossed her arms with a frown, glaring at the person that had tried to hit her and was delaying her journey back to her brother. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Metal Pedal, now how did you dodge me?" Metal asked, starting to bounce on her heels.

"Because I did bitch, why did you just try to hit me?" She asked, taking a further step back, watching her increase her bouncing from just her heels to bouncing from foot to foot.

"You're causing a panic in the middle of a mall, destroyed several stores, stole a bunch of things from said stores, stole a car and that's just what you've done in the past ten minutes." Her fists clenched and unclenched. "That's ignoring the assaults you've committed. So the question is are you going to come in quietly or am I going to have to beat you into submission?"

Rachel just flipped her off. "Kind of busy taking care of my injured brother to go to jail, so go stick that Pedal up yours Metal."

Metal shrugged, finally stopping in her bouncing. "Works for me Wheeler." Did she just call her Wheeler? The fuck name was that? Her confusion was thrown to the side as Metal flashed forward, one second being four feet away on the hood of the car, the next right in front of her with a fist flying at her face. The reason why it hadn't connected yet was because she had already been ducking away to the side, letting the fist go just to the right of her head. Not even a moment to be confused as to how she was moving out of the way as Metal did a roundhouse kick, to knock the wind out of her lungs.

Dropping down to into a crouch the leg sailed over her head, the displaced air ripping at her hair, Metal used the momentum to twirl back around for another blurring low kick Which went under her jump that she had started the moment the air brushed past her hair without conscious effort. The kick arrested its own momentum by hitting the car's roof and Metal jabbed one fist forward like a boxer on fast forward. That jab went to her side as her torso twisted out of the way, the next jab missing to as her feet touched the roof again and leaned her back the opposite way.

Metal took three steps back, keeping her arms up and tucked against her body, fists clenching and unclenching again. "Longer this takes, the sorer you're going to be in the morning Wheeler."

Rachel stared at her, taking a moment to process the fact she dodged somebody that had been more or less a blur in her eyes. Her mouth opened and closed several times before finding the right words, one finger raised questioningly. "Honestly I don't know how I just did that." Changing gears with that said she questioned the dumbass name she apparently had. "Back to what you're calling me, the fuck name is Wheeler?"

Metal shrugged, more so with her head then her shoulders. "The guys back at HQ aren't really good with names, it was either that or Semi. That sounds like you're related to Banger so we decided against it."

Narrowing her eyes at that name she asked, "That's not as dirty as I'm thinking it is right?"

"No, she's a Tinker that likes guns and decided Banger was a good enough name as any, so long as she got to test her 'toys'," Metal spat. "On the rest of us she didn't care that much. Like I said we decided that makes it sound like you're related. You aren't are you?"

Rachel shook her head. The hell was a Tinker? Where did this freak come from? Were there more at her HQ? So many things to question but it'd take too long with the time she had… why was she wasting time talking to her anyways? Metal was probably buying time for some of her HQ friends to come along and help her. It'd be best to just get the wheelchair, or find one, then get back to her brother, the only thing stopping her, beyond her attention span, was this chick. Just needed to think of a way to get rid of her.

"Look kid, triggers are a bad thing I know." Metal said, stopping at least half of her fidgeting, bringing Rachel's attention back to her. "I've had one too. If you just put down the car and come quietly we can help your brother and maybe even get you into the Wards."

The statement about helping her brother caught her attention for a moment. Peter had been hit by a full-on eighteen wheeler with no medical attention for at least three days afterwards, with only her to take care of him. She hadn't been medically trained at all for any of it and he somehow managed to get better regardless. On the outside at least. She had no idea how his insides should feel, no clue about internal bleeding or the like. For all she knew he could be bleeding on the inside and the idea of that… she shivered, arms wrapping around herself. She wouldn't be able to do anything to help him if he was unconscious and here she was taking so long to get back.

But he seemed fine… nothing more than just a messed up leg. He said so himself and after all the stuff they'd gone through, him magically healing wouldn't be impossible. No he was perfectly fine, she just needed to get rid of this woman. Just needed to keep her talking, more time she talked, the longer she had to think of a way to get rid of somebody that had superspeed, or something like that. "I'm afraid I don't know what a Ward is lady."

Metal's shoulders relaxed just the smallest of fractions and she could feel her sighing breath brush past her face. "You don't know about the Wards really? I find that hard to believe."

She shrugged. Superspeed versus her ability to dodge and power of wheels, they were on a floating car of said wheels and both on same side. "I was a very sheltered child."

"The Wards are basically governmental places to help the youth learn how to use their powers and help people from criminals." She paused for a second, still clenching and unclenching her fists all the while. "Which would be you in this case."

A government sponsored superhero thing? Sounded like a great idea, what with all the conspiracies and shit they do! Sure it was a different world or something like that, but there was no way in hell that any government wouldn't take advantage of superpowers. With a flick of her hand to the side she replied, "Yeah no fuck that, I read enough comics back on my planet to have an idea of what happens when the government is near superpowers."

The car was floating because of her wheels, and she could flip it anytime she wanted. Maybe flick her off the car? "Planet? What are you supposed to be an alien or something then?" Metal asked almost mockingly with a shake of her head.

She did seem really capable of dodging, maybe hop off the car and flick it? "We break the laws of physics don't we? Is it so hard to believe in aliens?"

Yeah that might work. Another push of air from Metal's lips in the form of a sigh. Accompanied by her shaking her head and resuming her bouncing in all its annoying glory. "Why do they always do it the hard way?"

Rachel shrugged again, the plan finally formulating in her mind. "Sounds like you're getting tired. Eh? Get it? It's because of the wheels."

She could feel the deadpan stare that Metal was giving her from behind that biker helmet. "A pun? Really?"

Bobbing her head with a smile she finally decided it would be a good time as any to go through with her plan now. One foot went behind her to step on the very back of the trunk and she kicked off of it, Metal already flashing forward in a blur to catch her. She was already clear of the car by the time Metal had reached the trunk and so she transformed her ride into a catapult, grabbing the wheels in the front and pulling down with all her force and doing the opposite with the back wheels under Metal. Which sent her flying through the air and all the way down the mallstreet, into another store's glass front and crashing into the inside of said store.

Rachel on the other hand landed gracefully onto the ground, bending her knees and gently placing her hands on the ground to catch herself. With a shuddering breath at the fact she had just sent a superhero sailing into a store, went head to head with said hero who was a blurry image and didn't get a single hit landed on her… it was exhilarating. But she could squeal in excitement later, she needed to go find the wheelchairs already, it was why she came out here.

Bringing the car back down she hopped on and floated them up into the air, high above the ground to avoid any more encounters and headed towards the pack of wheels that she hoped was wheelchairs. Pushing it harder and faster she took a quick peek to the inside of the car and groaned aloud, realizing that maneuver had just broken most if not all of the electronics she had grabbed was now broken or smashed. Just fucking great, that was the shit she had planned on using to pass the time.

Pushing herself back up into a standing position she grumbled and instead focused on the wheels that were coming into focus with each passing second. A minute passed before she finally caught sight of the wheelchairs she had so desperately been looking for, wheelchairs! Electronic ones even! Looking over each one she decided to grab only one and lifted the wheels up, bringing it up to her level as she looked around for the theater. It'd been one of the larger buildings, with a peaked top, neon lights lining the roof's edge. Several seconds passed before she spotted it again, dropping down to her knees to grab the roof of her car and sending them shooting towards the theater. The wind ripped and howled at her while she sailed through the air,coming to a slow but steady stop before it.

Dropping the car back down onto the ground she rolled it through one of the walls, walking after it with the wheelchair following close behind. Heading straight to the bathrooms where her brother had to have been waiting she walked in first to make sure she wouldn't break the wall-length mirror first and trap her without being able to help him. Locating the mirror in question she smiled and strode forward, smashing through the wall to her right, directly opposite of the mirror and walked up to it singing out, "Hey Peter, I got some things!

In the mirror appeared the image of her brother, looking at her in shock. "What the hell, Ray? Why did you just bust down the wall with a car!?"

"Cause I have stuff in it that I thought we could use. Broke half of it fighting some bitch though," She sighed, bringing the car closer behind her and the wheelchair up beside her and grabbed it. "Also I have the wheelchair you need." Lifting the wheelchair half with her power and half with her strength she put it on the counter. "Just slide it through right?"

"Um, yeah." He said still in a state of shock, "So, WHAT happened that caused you to break down the wall with a car?"

Sending the wheelchair through to the other world's counter she shrugged and stepped back next to the car, brushing the glass off of the books she stole. "Like I said just decided I didn't want to carry all the stuff back here on foot. Also it's good transportation." Grabbing the books she put them on the counter then started digging through the car for whatever wasn't broken.

"Rachel, all we needed was the wheelchair. You didn't need to steal all this other stuff. You CERTAINLY didn't need to steal a car and bust down the wall to the theater. Are you trying to be a Villain!?"

Rolling her eyes she grabbed a laptop that seemed undamaged then threw it to the side when she saw the cracked monitor. "Well apparently the heroes already decided I was one. Named me Wheeler, dumbass fucking name it is, at least I have one I guess. Plus we needed to know about this planet, universe, whatever it is, so I grabbed some things for that." Reaching for the cheese-balls she threw it through the mirror and resumed digging.

She heard a sigh. "We could have found out later, through a lot less criminal means. Like the **Library**. And it certainly doesn't help your public image to continue to do criminal acts."

"Sue me." She grabbed the cash register and plopped it down on the counter with a grin. "I got the money now." Pursing her lips she turned her back on him to look at the car, then looked back at the size of the mirror. "Think we can fit this in here? The car into the mirror I mean."

Again, Peter sighed. "Sure, try. Just give me a moment to get out of the way." He said as he was sidling himself off of the counter.

"Probably shoulda done this first instead of throwing things individually… is everything outta the way on that side?" She asked, remembering his limp and the amount of stuff she'd been throwing at him.

"Yeah, go ahead."

Nodding she lifted the car up and stared at the mirror, angling the car back and forth for a moment to see how to put it through, before finally settling on just trying to put it through right side up. It hovered in front of the mirror and she slowly pushed it through, grinning as it steadily went through without a problem up until the point the trunk passed through and she let it drop. "Alright, my turn!" Vaulting over the counter and into the mirror she slid back into the reality with her car and she clapped her hands in delight. "I've always wanted to fucking race around on empty streets!"

"Yeah…. For some reason I don't think that car is drivable." She heard Peter say to her right.

Glancing at her brother, sitting against the wall, she shook her head. "Wheel powers lil' bro, same reason I won't need to push you around on the wheelchair, so I can just sit on top of the car and drive. I already did that but with flying just a few minutes ago. Speaking of, you know that bitch I mentioned? She's named Metal Pedal and has superspeed as her power. Neat huh?"

"I guess. Just **please** don't get into another fight next time. What would I do if you were taken to jail, huh?" She heard from her left.

Wait what? Turning left she saw her brother again, sitting against the counter in that corner, who she had just been talking to on her right. Looking again she saw him on her right in the same position as the first one he'd been in. Taking a step back and turning fully she saw both of her brothers, who she only had one of, both sitting on opposite sides of the room with the car separating them. Her gaze flicked back and forth between the two before she rubbed at her eyes with a sigh. "Fucking hell I need glasses, there's two o' ya."

"Oh." "Uh." She heard from both of them, before the one on the left continued. "I figured out how my duplication power works while you were gone, I just haven't figured out how to reabsorb the duplicate." "Made especially tricky when we both seem to be us." The one on the right finished.

Opening her eyes and then squinting them she looked at both of them. Coming to a decision she jabbed her finger at the ground, the earlier happenings of the day forgotten. "Okay both of you come here then."

They both looked very sheepish and guilty, but they complied, scootching over on their butts as well as they could.

"Right forgot the trouble walking bit." Dropping into a crouch she looked them both in the eyes and remained silent, nothing really going through her mind beyond the fact that she was seeing two of him. The silence stretched and she could feel their breathing, each individual breath brushing across her body… there was no way in hell she should feel two, she was just going crazy. One hand went out to each face and she ran a finger across each of them, feeling his heat, feeling the veins pulse in his face, feeling his wonderful life. And she felt it in both hands. They were both him, being able to feel them she could tell that. They were both her beloved brother. "Oh Jesus Christ there is two of you."

"Sorry." She heard in stereo, with the left one continuing "I shouldn't have been messing around with my powers while you were gone. Sorry for freaking you out."

Her hands stayed on their faces for just a second before wrapping around their necks and bringing them in for a bear hug, burying her face in between their shoulders with a smile. "There's two of my little brothers now… Two Peters… heh… twice the family to love." She rubbed her face into their shirts, the same exact texture on each, both feeling more wonderful than rough because it was her brother. No her brothers!

Letting go of the one on the right she cupped the left one's face with a smile. "Two of my wonderful, smart little brothers to look after." She repeated the same process for the right one. "Two wonderful beating hearts that are my brothers." Burying her face in their shoulders again her smile grew wider. "What about this would make me freak out? Nothing, it's all only good things."

Behind her head unseen, the two Peters shared an uneasy look.


	4. Libraries and Hotels

After a moment, Rachel let the two Peters go, and there was a moment of silence, Rachel cupping her chin in thought wondering as to what the possible implications of having two of her wonderful brothers around could be. Her thinking was interrupted when one of them said, "Well, since we are going to need another Wheelchair, I guess now is a good time to show you how my duplication power works."

She blinked and looked over to the Wheelchair on the ground out of reach, moving it towards them with a smile, "How'd you two become two in the first place?"

The other Peter responded while the first quickly made his way to the counter, dragging himself along the ground in a swift manner. "I was messing with my power, trying to figure out how to use my Duplication ability. And, well, I figured it out." Peter One reached the counter and with his good arm easily hefted himself up on it and tapped the Mirror, causing it to shift and show them, rather than the broken down restroom in the real world. Peter One continued the explanation. "First I seem to need a reflection of the object I want to duplicate. Can you bring the wheelchair over here?" He asked Rachel.

She nodded, wrapping her arms around the remaining Peter's neck and nestling her chin against the top of his head, moving the wheelchair over to the Peter on the counter.. "Was I taking too long?" She asked, not a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Not really, just was trying to use the time productively." Peter Two, the one beside her, replied. Peter One continued the explanation "And now I just reach in and grab the reflection." And he did as such, reaching through the mirror as if there wasn't a mirror at all, and grabbed the wheelchair on that side, hauling it over. "And there, two wheelchairs. " He said, holding up the brand-new wheelchair with one hand, before setting it down beside the counter.

"Ooooh I don't need to get a job!" She squealed, hugging Peter Two harder. "We get free money!"

"Kinda. Duplicating money directly has it's problems, and we would have to find buyers for other stuff. But if we can do it, it's a great source of income." Peter replied.

She shrugged, moving one of the two wheelchairs over to her and Peter One. "Life is problems, just a lot less because free moneh!"

Grabbing her Peter under the shoulder she helped him up and into the wheelchair beside them, whilst the other one slid into his own without much effort. Both secured in their wheelchairs, Peter One asked, "So what should we do now? We know next to nothing about this world we're in. Go the the library for research?"

Shrugging again she brought both wheelchairs in front of her and leaned on them both so she could hover over both of them at the same time. "I want to take a shower, but yeah libary sounds like a good idea. Figure out who the hell Metal Pedal is and stuffs."

"I'm not really sure where you can get a shower. I suppose when we get some money, we could get a room in a hotel or something. Actually legit, cause it would be awkward if we just broke in, and someone came in while you were using the shower." Peter Two said, thoughtfully.

"Or," She objected, manually turning them both around to the door and pushing them. "We could just do it anyways, I'll just take one as quick as when I got us some food? It's been a few days since I've bathed and I can feel every fricking piece of dirt on me." She said looking at her hands. Then she cast a glance to the car as Peter One pushed the bathroom door open. "So much for my car." Pausing beside them she ripped her wheels off the car all at once so she could keep something with them.

"We might be able to get it later. And no reason to risk it with the shower. We can get a room for, what, fifty bucks a night? We can probably easily scrape that together, especially with duplication." Peter One retorted.

That reminded her of the fact she already had some money in the car, still in the bathroom. Casting a glance back to where the car was, past her floating wheels, as they entered the main lobby of the theater and went towards the doors she said, "Well there is the register I took. Just need to open it somehow, probably got more than enough in that. Should I go grab it?"

Both Peters looked at her incredulously, before sighing. Peter Two took the lead. "So it's not just petty theft and destruction of private property, you also committed straight up robbery."

"I didn't exactly buy the car either." She pointed out, the fact he was complaining about a register and not the car seeming completely stupid to her.

Peter One rolled his eyes. "It was a prize car, put on public display. Odds are it was insured." She shrugged. "I think it's considered less important than a store's daily profits, but sure, might as well use the money now that we have it. Hopefully we can avoid police attention, would really rather not have to run from the police."

She blew a raspberry at them, leaving them for a moment to go jog back to the bathroom. Digging quickly through the car's innards she found the register and yanked it out of the car, bringing the wheels up beside her and sandwiching it between two of them. Jogging back with the register suspended in her wheels, leaving her hands free she said, "Look at where we're at, not exactly somewhere police can get. Only way they'd get in here is if you let them. 'Sides from what Metal Pedal said they deal with people who make super guns and shoot heroes, I did one public disturbance."

Peter One continued. "Still, they have seen your face, know what you look like. They could easily put up wanted posters or something." Peter Two however was looking at the register. "Can you just crush that open? We only need the money, after all."

She looked to it and shrugged again, grabbing both of their wheelchairs again. "Dunno if I can. Kinda want to keep it because it's really the first time I straight up stole something, s'kinda cool." She said bringing it in front of her and poking it, it being the first thing she really did with her powers and not really wanting to break it.

"You want to keep a souvenir from your first crime? We aren't going to be Villains, you know." Said Peter Two.

"I can't keep the fricking car, so I might as well keep the register." She said rolling her eyes and pushing them to the doors so they could open it. "Believe me I'd much rather keep the car, but I can't move anything here so that option is out."

"With the money we will theoretically be making, you can just buy another car. Maybe several. Nothing special about that one, and definitely nothing special about that register. Heck, I can make a copy of it right now, if you want." Peter One said, gesturing towards a restaurant they were walking by.

Her gaze flickered to it. "I'm keeping the original, we can smash the copies." She stated as a matter of fact. She was keeping something from today and if it had to be a register, then it'd be a fucking register.

"Well then, let's go. Having some cash will definitely help us do stuff." She started pushing them over to the mexican style restaurant, one of the Peters opening the door and she pushed them over to the first mirror she saw, which was hanging on the wall. She held up the register up to the mirror, pushing Peter Two next to it.

"I'm thinking maybe about ten? That sounds good for money purposes right?" She suggested.

"Sounds like a lot to me, and more work than needed. Let's just get one, crack it, and then duplicate the money." Peter Two replied, changing the mirror and then reaching through to grab the register from the reflection.

She took the register from his hands and brought the car's tires up next to her, putting the original register back on one of the wheels. Dropping the copied register with a clatter she slammed the wheels down into it, cracking it open on the first try. She lowered into a crouch and peered into the open register. Grabbing out all the money she flipped through the small stack she had accumulated.. "We gots about seventy bucks. And let's double that!" She said gleefully standing back up and holding it up to the mirror again.

Rolling his eyes, Peter Two complied. He reached over and grabbed the seventy bucks from his mirrored hands. "Now we got one hundred forty."

She grinned at the fact they were getting money for basically nothing at all.. "Let's double it again, need the money after all."

"Alrighty." And he did it again. "Two eighty. Again?" She raised a brow expectantly ."Again it is." He reached over, and grabbed the now big wad of bills from the mirror and brought them over. "Five sixty. I'm not sure how many more times we should do this, we got eight exactly identical sets of bills. Rather certain that some money people will notice that rather fast."

Pouting at the fact they wouldn't get any more free money at the moment, she took the money they did have. "Fine, we're still going to do this later on. So where we going again, library or a place to stay?" She asked looking back out to the door.

"Library. Lets learn about this world that we are making counterfeit money in."

"Oh don't patronize me you're the one who made it." She rolled her eyes and started pushing them back out of the restaurant. "Do we even know where the library is?"

"I do not." Both Peters replied.

Stopping in her pushing off the wheelchairs she groaned. "So we're looking around for a frigging place we don't even have an idea of where it is… should I go fly around with my wheels to see if I can find something that looks like a library?"

They looked at her in surprise. "If you think you can do that with your wheels, then totally. Beats walking around on the streets."

"Did you not see me floating the car earlier?"

"Floating is completely different from flying. You might have only been able to go up those four feet." Peter One defended.

"Still flying numbnuts." She flicked the back of his head. "Not sure about the idea of flying around with you two, I know when I move my wheels, you two don't. Part of the reason I grabbed the car earlier." She asked, knowing that normally she wouldn't be able to ride her wheels like she did without her powers.

"Are you unsure about your ability to keep the wheels stable? Cause we are just going to be sitting, so unless you really pitch it we won't likely fall out." Peter One asked, followed by Peter Two amending. "We're not even sure if falling can hurt us here."

"I'm not willing to find out and considering how I used to drive…" She trailed off with a nervous grin. "Well I fly around like I drive. So you two fine while I go look around, it'd be quicker that way anyways?"

"Sure, you're the relative expert here. Just don't take too long." Peter Two replied.

Wrapping her arms around both of them she pecked each on the cheek and inhaled deeply, before pushing off the both of them and jumping on one of the wheels, two going to her hands so she could grip them for balance, the fourth with the cash register just laying on the ground. "Love ya see ya in a bit!" She called out before launching up into the air and pausing for a second, then launching to the left, deciding that was the best way to go.

Rocketing along the way she looked around for what would look like a library, flying along the top of the roofs for a short while before realizing that she really didn't know what a library looked like. So she lowered herself to the ground and went slower to try and look inside the windows of big enough buildings for any type of books or library-like things. After maybe ten minutes she came across a line of bookshelves in one window, then checking the next she found more bookshelves. Floating up she put the shape of the building in mind so she could remember it for when they needed to get back, taking note of the fact that it was the only one on the block, taking up over half of it and the rest being occupied by a few trees and bushes, with one bench set in the middle of it.. Satisfied that it was a library she flew back up and using the wheels in the back of her mind she flew back to her Peters.

When she got in range to hear, Peter One called out "What took you so long?"

She floated down towards them and sat on the tire she had under her, the two that had been in her hands going out and in front of her to either side. "Can't open doors, no idea where we were, had to systematically peek into every window I could, yadda yadda yadda." She finished with a wave of her hand, floating the fourth one that she had left behind up next to her. "Pretty sure I found a library, saw bookshelves and crap inside. So you two ready?"

"We got literally nothing else to do, so yeah." Peter Two replied.

"I brought all that crap in the car for that exact reason, not my fault you two were complaining about what I did grab." She said with a shrug, referencing their earlier dislike of her grabbing things. "Alrighty hold onto your wheelchairs so we can get'er rolling…. Heh puns." She commented to herself standing back up on the wheel and grabbing the two others by her side, fourth, with register, trailing behind her. They did as she instructed, gripping the arm-rests to secure themselves the best they can. She turned away from them, looking in either direction for a moment before remembering exactly where to go. "Okay we thank you for choosing Rachel airlines, we do not offer food and drink because I frankly forgot to grab some before we left." Without moving a muscle she gently lifted the both of them into the air and set them off at a much slower pace than she had been going earlier, only a few feet above each building. A glance to both of them. "Sooo how you two doing?"

"Hanging in there." Replied Peter Two "Though I wish we had seat-belts or something." He said, nervously glancing down.

"I could sandwich you in your seat with a wheel if you want? No way you'll fall out then." She offered.

After a moment of looking at each other, down, and at Rachel, Peter Two replied. "Sure, just don't do it too tight."

"And you other Peter, same thing?" She asked fully turning around to them and not paying attention to where they were going, knowing for a fact that they wouldn't hit anything.

"Yeah. I'd really rather not learn whether fall damage is on the hard way." He replied, also looking down.

Letting go of the two in her hands she sent them onto each of their laps, gently pushing them further into it. "Feel better then?"

Nudging the wheels and finding they had little give, they both nodded. "Yeah." "Thanks." They replied.

She hummed with a smile and smoothly rotated herself forward again, slowing them down for a moment and muttering to herself before leading them off to the right at their previous pace. "You two talk about anything while I was busy running around or you two just be your awkward selves again?"

"Have YOU ever tried making small-talk with yourself? It's worse than normal, we know all the same things!" Peter One said hotly.

"I spent a few days talking to myself taking care of you." She retorted, a slight bit of annoyance in her voice. "So yeah I know what's it like, maybe not this way though." She said gesturing at both of them without turning, annoyance gone from her voice. "This way is much more cooler."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Peter One said dismissively.

She continued on regardless, standing upright and looking around at the buildings again. "I mean twice the ability, twice the awesomeness, half the work and you know exactly what you want, knowing how to help yourself. S'just perfecto." She paused with a sigh. "Okay I'm getting annoyed, did I pass a building with a steeple thing already, that church thingy that churches sometimes have, or am I just going so slow I feel like we passed it?"

"Well, so far my powers don't seem like anything that benefit from having more of me. Nothing like you and your wheels." Peter One replied, followed by Peter Two pointing towards a steeple looking bit on a building. "Is that it?"

She looked over where he was pointing. "Fricking thing. Yup." She said directed to Peter Two and started floating them down, half-turning so she could keep the road in sight and look at Peter One. "Your powers work with mirrors and all we've done so far is copy and go wherever the hell here is. We'll go visit a… I dunno," She waved a hand into the air as they settled onto the ground and stepped off her wheel, the two on their laps moving over to her. "Something remote like a trainyard, see if we can't see what we can really do. Can't do it here cause I can't move shit." She said crossing her arms and looking around.

"I guess we can see what my Mirror Destruction is. That might be useful for something. So this it?" Peter One asked, gesturing towards the large building Rachel set them down in front of.

Shrugging she said, "I told ya I saw bookshelves in it, not sure if the thing is a library or not. And since I can't really check without you two… well let's just go." Pulling the wheels forward and in turn them she started walking up to the front door.

As they got closer, Peter Two smiled. "Yep, this is the library."

"Eh?" She turned around to him. "Can you see through walls now or something?"

"No, but I can read." He said, gesturing towards a large sign on the side that plainly read 'Dodge City Public Library'.

Looking at it she stared for a minute, pausing their wheelchairs in their movement, not quite remembering the sign, despite looking at the building to make sure she knew what it was. Then she walked on, both of them in tow. "I don't see a sign."

"Do you need glasses? It's right there, plain as day." Peter One teased.

"Do you need glasses? There's obviously no sign there." She stated bringing them up to the door and staring down at the doorknob she couldn't move, but was her only real exit from her brother harassing her.

"It's two vs one. Democracy says there's a sign, right there." Peter Two continued, neither of them making any move for the doorknob.

"As an uninjured young powerful woman with wheels that can lift a car, a Dictatorship says there ain't a frigging sign there. It also says to open the door." She said standing back up and turning to glare at both of them, knowing full well that he would argue for hours just for the sake of arguing.

At her glare, they just started laughing. After a moment, one of them managed. "Yeah yeah, whatever you sore loser." And reached out and twisted the knob, swinging the door open.

Pushing them both in she growled out at him, "Ain't a sore loser if I didn't lose nothing."

"Keep telling yourself that." Peter One said.

As they entered the library they all looked around at the bookshelves and computers lining the middle of the room, going out of sight behind bookshelves on either side. "So we look for 'nother mirror or something then, maybe a bathroom again?" Rachel asked.

"If we can find one secluded, and not in the bathroom, that'd be best. Easier to come and go through." Peter Two replied.

"Let me know if you can read a mirror that's secluded." She said pushing their wheels along and walking to the middle of the library where the computers were. Pausing beside the computers she peered into them for a few seconds silently, not quite seeing her own reflection but rather some indistinct blurs in the screen.. "I don't see my reflection so that means I'm seeing the real world right?" She asked pointing at the computer she was looking into, pulling them closer.

Peering at it themselves, Peter One responded "I guess? If so, that could be rather handy, if my power works on reflective surfaces in general and not just mirrors."

"Quit being technical, sound like a frigging scientist. Asking because I don't see a person and maybe we don't need to be all sneaky like." She said jokingly, ducking low and checking another computer to confirm the fact she didn't see anybody. "Libraries close right?"

"Most libraries do, yeah. Though there are probably some twentyfour-seven ones." Peter Two replied.

"Unless they're like Micks' or Kings' fastfood restaurants I don't see a point to that. Just have bums hang out after hours like that." She moved onto another computer, then another, slowly speeding up in checking each. "Yeah I don't see jack, maybe it's closed."

"Well, that could be useful, less of a chance of someone seeing you and recognizing you from a photo or something taken during your crime spree." Peter One said with a scolding look. "But it also means that if a librarian finds us we'd have to explain why we are here when it's closed."

She waved away his complaint. "Then we make sure she slash he don't find us. Or if they do find us I just scare'em off. Or we book it…" She trailed off with a grin and a chuckle. "Point is who cares?" She asked with a shrug.

Peter One sighed. "I'd rather avoid giving people trouble when we can. No need to make things hard for people."

She walked back over to them and set a wheel about stomach height for her to half-lay on. "We've been abducted, thrown into some weird world, you both almost got killed, then we almost died from a lack o' water. We've got it hard aight lil' bros?" She said with a gentle smile despite the facts she just said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we have to make anyone else's lives hard. It's not their fault or anything, and all we lose through avoiding giving them trouble is some effort." Peter One persisted, leaning forward as well.

Huffing through her nose she reached forward and ruffled his hair with a smile, actually kind of glad they were disagreeing with her. He'd always been the nicest of the tw-three of them, so if they hadn't of said anything she would have been worried. "Always the knight with good intentions. Fine, so what do we do then since my ideas aren't exactly the most noble, Sir Peter?" She mockingly added.

"It's not noble, it's literally elementary school stuff. The Golden Rule, treat others the way you want to be treated. Even if your prefer the inverse, treat others the way they treat you, still need a first-behavior to set the tone for future interactions." Peter One protested, while Peter Two remained quiet, looking thoughtful.

"Golden rule, golden smule, not many people actually do that kinda crap." She said rolling her eyes. "But again, what're we supposed to do if we get caught then huh?"

Peter Two spoke up to answer. "Running away really seems like our best option. There isn't really much we CAN do when we get discovered. Maybe just play up the 'delinquent kids who are just doing things they aren't suppose to do' angle, and hope the person settles for kicking us out. We can always find another mirror to go back to the Mirror Dimension elsewhere, cause minimum trouble and attract the least amount of attention."

"Still need to find a mirror first." She muttered, turning away from them to look at the library where there was a noticeable lack of mirrors.

"I guess we might have to settle for a Bathroom mirror. I haven't noticed any others, that we can get to at least." Peter Two said, glancing at one of those ball-mirror things, up in a corner of the ceiling.

She followed his gaze, not having seen any of them.. "Huh, thought those things were just at gas-stations and crap. Well let's go find the bathroom." She sent them forward again, alongside the row of computers, walking a few paces behind. "Lemme know if you see a bathroom sign thing or something. Can't see crap today."

"There's one right there." Peter One said, pointing towards said sign, towards the back. Peering down the shelves of books to said signs she steered them back towards it. A momentary pause at the door for one of them to open it she pushed them into the small bathroom with two stalls and two vertical mirrors. Bringing them both near it Rachel offered a hand to both of them.

"So we want to use internet and check when history decided to have superpowers? Like I'll take the World Wars and crap while you two do whatever era you know about?" She suggested.

"I'm no history buff, so I guess I can do a general overview. See what the current state of the world is like, and all that." Peter Two replied.

"Well up and at'em then." She said helping them both up even though they didn't really need any help. Together they climbed up onto the sinks and reached through the mirrors once more to get to the other side.

* * *

About an hour later, they crawled back through the mirrors, Peters first, followed by wheelchairs, her and finally three of her wheels loaded down with copied books, the fourth having remained behind with her register. With only an hour of research they had realized history had really changed since 1982. With the arrival of somebody like a Superman 2.0 that was named Scion, government controlled superhero groups called the Wards and Protectorate, demonic monsters called Endbringers bringing death and destruction everywhere. So much crazy shit that couldn't possibly be real, but according to internet and actual history books it was. She truly couldn't believe it.

But she had to deal with it all for her brother so she turned to the wheels loaded down with stacks of books, some were history books for whatever else might have changed, most were fantasy or science fiction books she said she wanted to pass the time with. There were even a few maps in form of various atlases, one of which she grabbed and started flipping through it. After a minute of her flipping through it she jabbed a finger at a page. "Okay so we got a hotel thing about twenty miles away. Anything else we wanna grab?" She asked her brothers looking up from the atlas.

"I can't really think of anything that can't wait." Peter One said, followed by Peter Two yawning "Yeah, I'm getting kinda tired. I guess healing from getting your arm and leg broken, and being stuck in a coma without food or water really takes it out of ya."

She looked up from the atlas to the Peter that said that and reached over to ruffle his hair, pushing them forward with wheels and walking behind them. "Hey you're better right?"

"Miraculously so. I'm still rather certain that my leg shouldn't be moveable." Peter Two said, swinging his left leg. "It only hurts when I put weight on it. I have no idea what's up with it having healed so much."

A pause at the bathroom door then exiting out into the library she leaned down and rubbed her cheek against his, savoring the smoothness and warmth. "Cause big 'sis knows how to take care of ya." After a moment of thought she did the same for the other Peter before bringing the Atlas back up into her eyes to look for the directions.

Peter One took over. "I'm **pretty** sure you didn't get some kind of super-healing ability. What all you get again? We really need to figure that out. Wheels, agility, and maybe Angel morphing. Pretty sure we both had five powers each."

Looking up from her book she added on, "Super touch..." Pausing in thought she tried to remember the other one something like wheels. "Manipulation of something related to wheels. Also Angels have healing powers… well some of them anyways." Bringing them near the door of the library she let them open it.

"Yeah, but unless it gives you stuff without being in your Angel form, don't think that's that. Unless that's your form, and you are a very unimpressive looking Angel. Don't even have wings." Peter One countered.

Frowning she flicked that Peter in the back of his head. "Angels don't have to have wings, we just need to look nice. Plus we really have no ideas what any of our powers entail or work. So far we just know if we do A then B happens." She said bringing the wheels around to settle on their laps again.

They both wrapped their arms around their respective piles of books, holding them in place. "Yeah, I guess that's true. And that's really frustrating."

"Okay you both good?" They nodded and she lifted them up once more, using her cash register wheel as a floating table in front of her to read the atlas. Studying it for a few moments she lifted them up and away in what she believed was the right area.

"Aye aye Captain, ready for lift-off." Peter Two jokingly replied.

"I can't hear you." She half-sang, reminded of a stupid song.

Peter Two raised an eyebrow at her confused, but Peter One smirked and replied. "Aye Aye Captain!"

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?" She continued smiling back at Peter One, atlas momentarily forgotten.

Understanding dawned in Peter Two's eyes, and they both chorused "Sponge! Bob! Square! Pants!"

"Absorbant and yellow and porous is he!" She sang stopping their movement, knowing she'd probably get them lost.

"Sponge! Bob! Square! Pants!" The Peters replied, shaking with barely withheld laughter.

"If nautical nonsense-snrk." She started to laugh realizing how stupid this was when she reminded herself of the nonsense they were doing. Singing the Spongebob theme song from memory of all things to do!

Laughing themselves, Peter One worked out, "God, you're such a nerd."

Still laughing she waved them off, using the wheel in front of her to keep herself upright. "Haha I'm being a kid you brat." Pausing for another laugh that was dying off she added on, "Plus you know it too."

"I do not!" He lied in a mock insulted tone, "Only the very obvious and repetitive chorus. Plus, you started it."

"I'm bored." She stated turning back to the Atlas with a grin. "Besides it was a good show at times. Plenty of adult jokes in it, even if you weren't a kid and watched it." She said knowingly. With a finger on the map she found where they were she continued on the way to the hotel.

They were quiet for a bit, before one of the Peters asked "You said you had Super Touch, what's that?"

Reminded of how rough the shirt she wore was, she scratched at the collar for a moment. "Uh everything's super fricking sensitive. Like a thousand-fold or something. This shirt feels like I'm wearing… sandpaper or something with mosquito bites all over it too. Every little thing I can feel." It fucking sucked, but she had to deal with it until she could find some way to counteract it. Maybe with that dentist spray or something.

"Oh. That must fucking suck." The Peter said, unknowingly echoing her thoughts.

Turning around to him she ran the back of her hand against his cheek letting the pulsing of his blood calm her down. "Not everything sucks at least." Then she resumed their flight over the city, the short rooftops of maybe four stories passing by easily underneath them as she made a straight beeline for the hotel The buildings slowly changed from small stores and maybe a few houses to bigger stores. Kind of like megasized ones really. Passing over a freeway she spotted what looked like a hotel building and brought them down by it. "So we want to try and get a deluxe room or no because there's likely to be people in them and would notice us coming out of mirrors?"

"Why'd there be someone in them when we were the one that reserved the room?" Peter One asked confused.

She blinked and looked down at him confused about his confusion. "What we paying?"

"Why not? We got money, and it would prevent things like that from possibly happening." He explained

She half-sighed with a yawn. "Fine so we all going in or something? Might be suspicious with two twins in a wheelchair?" She nodded to the two of them.

"Only one of us needs to go reserve the room. The others can hang back here, and when the person returns with the room number we can head up there and go through the bathrooms mirror. The only question is, should one of me do it, or should you. You are older, and not wheelchair bound, so wouldn't raise as many questions, but people might recognize your face, but it's only been a handful of hours since all that happened so maybe not." Peter One elaborated in deep thought.

"I'll do it, I think they might notice a wheelchair bound teenager coming out of the inside of the hotel but never coming in." She said.

"Alrighty." Peter One sighed, and Peter Two cautioned "If they ask or seem suspicious, you might be able to claim that you are reserving the room while our Parents are busy. Kinda like in that one Home Alone movie."

She waved their fears off. "So go find a bathroom inside or head to another building?"

"Bathroom inside." They stated together.

Shrugging she moved them to the main entrance, letting them open the door and looked around for the bathroom. Finding a bathroom sign next to one of the doors just to the left of the front desk she pushed them over to it. "So just get a room and come in here again to get us all up there?" She asked to check.

"Yep. We can enter the room through the mirror." Replied Peter Two.

Having them open the door she peered through the mirror and saw nobody in it, helping one Peter up to the mirror so she could step through, pausing to grab a wad of money to pay for the room. "Well see you in a minute." Sliding through the mirror she went over to the door and looked out of it to see who was in the lobby, looking out the front door and seeing it as bright out, like the middle of the day. Stepping out she went right to the front desk, seeing a portly latino woman sitting behind it looking bored. She didn't notice her at first, only noticing when she coughed into her hand.

The woman looked up and gave her a forced smile. "Well hello there, can I help you?"

"How much for a room?" She asked straight-forward.

The woman raised a brow but just said, "One hundred for a standard room, one-fifty for deluxe. Each a night." She fished out the needed bills for the deluxe room and put them on the desk to the slight surprise of the woman. She took the crumpled bills and counted them before typing on her computer, and grabbing a card it spat out. She grabbed a paper sleeve and slipped the card inside, writing a number on it. "This will let you into your room sweety, it's down about that way." She said pointing right, despite the hallway being to the left. "It's the right hallway." She clarified.

Nodding her thanks Rachel went back to the bathroom, stopping before one of the mirrors as somebody else was in the bathroom with her washing their hands and she couldn't quite jump through with them there. Turning on a sink herself she started washing beside them, giving them a smile back when they did. It became a little bit awkward when they were taking a long time to wash their hands, but eventually they left her. Following with her eyes she watched them leave the bathroom, then leaned forward to the mirrors. "Okay come on, I got's a deluxe room, let's vamoos."

The reflection flickered to reveal the two Peters waiting for her. "What room did we get?" Peter One asked.

"The deluxe one." She said hopping through the mirror and landing on the other side again, looking at the card she had. Turning them all back to the door she added, "Woman said it was the right hallway."

"Neat."

She nodded as they opened the door for them and walked past the teller's desk and to the right hallway that the woman had told her to go down. Walking past the doors and looking at the numbers on each she held up her card., wondering about something. "Can we open up every type of door here or just ones that aren't locked?"

"Let's see." Peter Two replied, and when they reached their room reached out and twisted the doorknob, pushing the door open. "Any door, apparently."

She paused at the entrance of the door thinking of that. "...I want to get into a bank vault and spray paint that 'Ray was here' just because of that now." Then she pushed them both into the room, followed shortly by her wheels and inspected the room.

"Not villains, Ray." Peter Two casually reminded her.

"Not stealing. Spray-painting. Major difference." She clarified looking over the room. A single King-sized bed, that looked oh so plump and soft. A chair in the corner, small tv across from the bed a sink and microwave beside it, door to their left for the bathroom and a desk beside the chair in the corner for somebody doing work. "Hey it's not a piece of crap." She pushed them to the bathroom door so they could get into the real world.

"It's actually fairly nice. Which makes since, being Deluxe and all." Peter One agreed. "Think you could just float us through? The mirror looks big enough."

"Yeah." Hopping up first onto the counter and floating one Peter to the mirror so she could get through and peered into the dark room. Fumbling around for the light she flicked it on and pulled her brothers and wheels through, opening the door beside her and feeling glad for being able to do something as simple as that now. "Good to be back in reality again." Stepping out she immediately headed for the window and closed the curtains, hiding them from view of the parking lot outside and the glaring sun, whilst her brothers pushed themselves out of the bathroom. Eyeing the bed she really did realize how little fucking sleep she'd gotten. Putting the wheels down in the bathroom she walked over to the bed and felt it, rough and jagged was how the blanket felt, but oh so much more soft than the concrete when they'd first arrived. "Ya'know, screw the shower I need to sleep."

"Yeah, sleep sounds good." Replied Peter One moving towards the bed, the other Peter already crawling into bed.

Helping Peter One into the bed, then walking over to the foot of the bed and jumped into the middle, between both Peters, neither Peter deigning to get under the covers, which was fine by her because that meant only one side of her body itched from the covers. Dropping beside them she yawned and nestled her head against the Peter on her right, legs half splayed over the one on her left, doing her best to maximize contact with him instead of the cover, short of laying on top of him. "Love ya lil' bros."

"Love you too, sis." They responded in stereo.

With a smile she nestled even further into the right Peter, letting the feeling of their respective heartbeats and pumping blood act as her lullaby, carrying her to sleep within a minute.

* * *

Her growling stomach yanked her out of her peaceful sleep, making her wrench her eyes open, feeling how hungry she was. Blinking away the sleep she looked around, seeing that the sunlight from behind the window was gone, but that they had left the bathroom light on. Half-sitting up she found her arms wrapped in a pleasant thumping of her brother's veins, or rather they were both hugging her arms back. With a few slight tugs she failed to free herself and instead just woke them both up, each opening their eyes to see what she was doing. She whispered a "Sorry" to them and they both let go of her arms and rolled over away from her. Getting up on the bed she crawled over to the foot and headed to the bathroom, which was where all the money and her wheels still were.

There was a vending machine in the hallway if she remembered right and she couldn't smash it open, well she could but then they'd have to leave, so she needed the money. Slipping in she spotted the small pile and grabbed a handful, along with the keycard and checking to see if her brothers had gone back to sleep, which they did, she flicked the light off and went to the door. Something told her that if they were awake they wouldn't want her going outside, so she carefully pried open the door and slid out.

Closing it with nary a sound she started walking along the carpet, bare feet almost feeling as if they were being rubbed raw by stepping on it. Doing her best to ignore it and change her footing she went back to the vending machine. A dozen seconds of torture via hotel carpet she found the vending machines and peered into them, chips and snacks and gum and soda all presented to her. Looking through it she found a few items that she'd like to eat, some the Peters would like and a soda.

Leafing through the wad of bills and smoothing them out she started getting said items. Well she tried, the vending machines around here being as stupid as the ones back home, constantly spitting her bills back out. Smacking it she growled, "Come on you fucking thing." That seemed to make it work because it stopped spitting her bills out and let her pick what she wanted. Smiling at that she hurriedly pressed the buttons, stomach growling at her again.

A thump signaled her package of gummy bears and she fished them out of the vending machine, tearing it open and shoving some in her mouth. Taking the moment to just eat she leaned against the machine, taking note of the back of a cleaning lady rapidly walking away, cart pushed in front of her. "Thought they did shit during the day." She muttered to herself, finishing the bag and grabbing the rest of her snacks.


	5. Breakfast

With a lack of effort or really will, Rachel shifted in the bed's covers, turning away from the sun-filled curtains. Wait, sun?

Opening her eyes to look at the curtains she saw them as a bright yellow, light tinted by the curtains. A stark contrast to the black of last night. Groaning with a stretch she realized it was long past time to get jp. "What time is it?" She asked aloud.

"Nine twenty-four AM." She heard Peter say to her left.

Tiredly she turned towards him, a book held in his hands as he sat in his wheelchair. Blinking she analyzed his face, something seeming off from yesterday. "You look different."

"You mean besides the muscles and lack of fat? Still not use to that." He replied, speaking mostly to himself while poking his belly.

"Not that. Got used to that. I mean from yesterday." She elaborated, right arm raising up into the air above her to help wake her up.

"Don't know what else there is, even wearing the same clothes." He replied, shrugging.

Rolling over and reaching out to poke his nose she frowned. "Something looks different though…" Rolling over and kicking her legs free of the sheets she noted the other Peter was gone. "Hey where's other brother?"

"Down getting breakfast. He's taking a while though, better not have decided to eat himself first, making me wait." He grumbled.

Flailing all of her limbs around in the bed, she was finally fully awake and sat up in the bed. Throwing off the irritating bedsheets she craned a brow at him. "Would you have done it?"

"Maybe, justifying that 'since I'm the one that went down there, I get to eat first'. Just now I'm on the other end of it."

"S'what you get for not making breakfast for me when you wake up." She replied lowering her feet to the ground. Feeling her hair she scowled at the oiliness of it. "How long has he been down there anyway?"

He looked at the clock, and tilted his head back and forth thinking. "Twenty minutes maybe?"

Frowning at that she walked over to the bathroom door and paused in it. "He better be grabbing some morning steak or something then." Taking a step in and seeing the towels already used on the floor she finally realized what made Peter look different. "Oh you took a shower, that's what's different."

"Was I that dirty?"

"Well how dirty do I look? Should give you a good idea." She said leaning against the doorframe.

Looking her over he replied "I guess, yeah. I'm pretty sure you are whiter than that."

"Well there ya go. Anyways I'm taking a shower then we should bug out, don't want nobody finding us right?" She asked.

"After other-me gets back with food, yeah. Sounds like a plan." Nodding to herself she shut the door behind her and stripped down, the air itself seeming wet and heavy, probably from the Peters' showers. With the wheels to the side, having been moved since last night she turned on the shower and waited for it to heat up and paused, wondering how it would feel with her supersense. Hesitantly she held her hand near the water to see if it would feel hot or cold, then when it didn't, stuck her hand in it. Other than it feeling… wetter, it was the same. Shrugging she got in and started cleaning herself off three days' worth of oil and grime.

Grabbing the little tube of soap she squirted some on her hand, frowning in disgust as it felt slimy as hell. Still she knew it was soap so she ignored the feeling of it and used it to help clean herself off more. Surpressing shudders all the while.

That done she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel that had still been hanging up, feeling to be just as rough as the carpet did but instead of it just being concentrated to her feet, it'd be all over her as she dried off. Sighing she looked around for something else to dry off with, like maybe a hairdryer, because there was no way in hell she was rubbing that all over herself. Hotels had hairdryers in those cabinet things under the sink right? Checking said cabinet for one she found it and plugged it in, opting to use that instead of the towel. Plugging it in and flipping the switch she was surprised by how it felt like a warm rush of water cascading over her skin, yet at the same time drying her off.

Maybe fifteen minutes in total, made longer by the fact she was adjusting to life with her senses, and she pulled back on the scratchy clothes that they'd borrowed earlier. Making it so that it hung off her frame as loosely as possible the stepped back out of the bathroom and ruffled her hair to get rid of the last bits of water. "I sooo needed that."

"And other me isn't back yet. Should we hunt him down?" Peter said, putting aside his book.

"What?" Looking up at the room around them she saw that, indeed the other brother wasn't back yet. "Twenty minutes plus however long I was in there and he's not back?" Frowning she walked over to Peter. "Yeah we're going for him. Take it you don't want me bringing any wheels?"

He sighed in response. "Yes, it would be better to not walk around in the open showing off our powers."

Grabbing the back of his chair she pushed him onto the door and out, door locking behind them automatically. Looking either way she felt around for other Peter's wheels, then settled on a direction. "I don't like the fact he's been gone for at least thirty minutes with… well what I did the other day. So sue me if I wanna bring the other wheels."

"Well, I am with you, so he thought that might be fine. Besides, it could be something as simple as waiting for them to bring out more food, don't need to worry too much." He said trying to calm her.

"Thirty minutes for breakfast. At a hotel. Last time I checked you serve yourself at hotels and even with a wheelchair you wouldn't take that long." She replied with a half-growl. "And since the only other person I've met so far tried to beat me, that doesn't help my concerns." Turning a corner she sped up slightly.

"You were stealing stuff, and she was trying to stop you. Please don't judge the world by one person."

She snorted. "So long as other you is fine, then fine." Nearing the only wheels inside the building she turned another corner. "His chair is just up ahead." Slowing down as they neared the doors leading to what seemed to be breakfast room. Stepping in front of the other Peter she shoved the door open with her foot and paused as he rolled up behind her thanks to her power. Eyes roaming over the room full of a dozen people she quickly located the other Peter, sitting across from a small african american pre-teen. A childish face accompanied his cornrows adorning the top of his head, said face full of surprise for just a split-second as he looked back at her, her kicking of the door having attracted the attention of a few people in the room.

Narrowing her eyes she grabbed her Peter's wheelchair and pushed him up to the table beside the other one. "Jeez, you don't have to announce your presence to every room you enter." The Peter who was already here, Peter One, said jokingly.

Scowling at him she leaned down towards him, she cast a momentary glance up at the pre-teen across the table, a placid smile on his face. Looking back at her little brother she growled, with one hand gripping him on the shoulder, "After all the shit we've been through the past half-week, excuse me if I'm worried about my little brother disappearing for thirty minutes to grab something simple like breakfast."

He leaned back as far as he could in his chair, looking up at her in surprise, before his eyes started to glisten and he quietly choked out "I-I'm sorry."

Blinking in surprise she immediately hugged him around the neck, realizing her stupid mistake of blaming him for something again. He wasn't good with dealing with things like that, it always making him nervous or tear up a bit. Patting the top of his head she whispered, "Sorry I didn't mean that I was just worried about you. After what happened a few days ago I just couldn't do with you gone like that and no idea where you were."

She felt him nod, and he repeated. "I'm sorry."

Resting her chin on his head she sighed, hugging him a little tighter. "Shit I suck with attitude." Half-turning to look at the other Peter she saw him with an uneasy expression. "I didn't say it quietly did I?" Peter Two just shook his head. Sighing again with an apology directed to him she looked at the pre-teen sitting across from them all. "So who's your friend then?"

Clearing his throat, Peter One replied "He was, uh, telling me about the Wards."

Looking at him she raised a brow. "Hell's a Ward?"

"Well," Peter's friend began. "The Wards are a government sponsored team of junior superheroes, that's basically anybody under eighteen."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why are we talking about Wards down here then?" Sounded a bit too related to them in her opinion for it to be just a coincidence.

He shrugged, gesturing to the plates in front of them. "I'm a fan and we were eating breakfast, so I figured I might as well pass some time talking about something I like."

Looking down at the plates she scowled at the reminder she hadn't ate yet. "Still haven't had mine…" Turning to Peter two she asked, "You want something?"

"Of course." He replied.

"Be specific then. I'm not grabbing something then having you say you don't want it."

"I'm me. I'd eat most anything they have." He replied, followed by Peter One asking "Can you get me some more too?"

"Better be glad that leg o' yours is like that." She muttered walking off to the little 'bar' of breakfast foods. Eggs in one of those silver tub heater things, bacon in the next, sausages and pancakes, little cereal packages. Grabbing a series of plates she started loading up on various things, the majority being eggs and bacon on each of them then walking back to the table and depositing them. Standing with a silent stare for a second, directed to Peter's friend she finally sat down and started digging into the plate she had for herself.

"Anyways my name's Tyler, nice to meet you two." He said holding out a hand to either her or Peter Two. She looked at the hand while chewing her mouthful of cheap fake eggs, it being enough for her to eat at the moment.

Peter Two took his hand and shook it, glancing towards the other Peter as he replied "I'm, uh, Paul."

Swallowing her mouthful she looked at Tyler for a few more seconds before finally taking his hand, it feeling rough and oily making her force herself to not sneer at the touch. "Rachel." She took her hand away and rubbed it against the shirt, brushing it lightly to avoid the tearing sensation. Then she scratched at her neck where the collar was tearing at her skin.

Tyler smiled as they shook hands and let go. "So want me to tell you two about the Wards too? Always happy to talk to new friends."

She shrugged while 'Paul' replied, "Sure."

Tyler drummed his fingers. "Alright well like I said the Wards are basically junior superheroes who get half-school days for being heroes, get paid in both a scholarship and money they can actually use. They get to have a cool base with their own rooms, training areas, surveillance rooms and labs for Tinkers. Ca-"

"What's a Tinker?" Rachel interrupted, adjusting the collar of her shirt so it would touch her as little as possible. Was annoying with every little movement felt like it was being punished by being rubbed against steel wool.

"People whose superpowers is basically make sci-fi levels of technology." He explained with a smile. "They also get money to spend making their costumes along with Tinker supplied things. Well sometimes anyways, Tinker stuff can't be maintained by people other than Tinkers. Have help from fellow heroes and Wards along with mentorship from the heroes who've made a living out of doing this."

"Sounds like a nice set up." 'Paul' replied.

"Decent I guess." Rachel replied.

He shrugged. "Well I guess you don't find it as cool as us but to each their own." Quirking his lips he looked at her, making her narrow her eyes at him in response, not quite knowing why he was doing that. "So what is your kind of thing then?"

"Dodgeball. Soccer. Mindless shoot'em ups. Kids." She said listing off a few things off the top of her head then popping a piece of bacon into her mouth.

"Video games." Peter One said around a mouthful of eggs, and 'Paul' nodded in agreement

"Oh what games you three play then? I myself like Ransack."

Rachel raised a brow at that name, it sounding more like that thing you do at a picnic rather than a video game. An adjustment of the shirt sleeves. "Rage Ring is a good game to blow off steam. CIty of Champions is one that me and my brother play from time to time."

"My favorite is Kingdom Warriors." 'Paul' replied, Peter One nodding in agreement.

"The one where you're an oversized guy riding a horse everywhere?" Rachel asked, remembering something like that from one of his games. Peter one nodded in reply, too busy chewing to make a verbal reply. "Never could understand how that one worked."

Tyler raised his brows. "What's Rage Ring? I'm going to guess it involves mindless shooting like you said you enjoyed?"

"Shoot the zombies, beat the nazis, use magic, heal people all the stuff of a good game minus the plot. Which would just slow down the fun of it all. No other game I know has you able to use the force with slow motion and ragdoll physics." She said with a smirk, remembering some of the stupid things she'd done with the physics. Then she added on pointing at her brother Peter One. "He helps me out sometimes but he's not the best."

Tyler nodded, propping himself up with a hand under his chin. "Sounds like a crazy game." She nodded not saying anything and so he turned to 'Paul'. "What's Kingdom Warriors?"

"Game where you play as a super-strong general, and beat up armies." He replied, plate now empty. Peter always ate fast.

Tyler looked between the three of them. "You guys like playing as strong people don't you? So what's the City of Champions one? Sounds like heroes or something."

Rachel shrugged poking her plate. "It's kind of lost its charm but it was a fun game." Until a fucking bug thing abducted them she idly remembered. Sighing she stood back up and shook her plate a little. "So… 'Paul' want some more?"

"Never say no to free food." 'Paul' agreed holding his plate towards her.

Taking it with her to the breakfast counter again she piled up the plates then grabbed a small papercup's worth of water and drank it, then went back to the table and sat down. Looking at Tyler she asked, "So why do you like the Wards then? Because they're heroes and stuff?"

He nodded. "Well yeah. They fight the villains of Dodge toe to toe, save lives, talk to kids, get cool outfits and all that. Never heard of the Wards before?"

"Nope." She said taking a bite of bacon. "Heard bad things about government sponsored superpower things though."

Tyler blinked. Then sat upright. "Only place I can think of that talks about the Wards or Protectorate like that is Russia. And uh pardon me if I'm wrong but you two don't look Russian."

"Uh, our parents aren't big on the government." Peter One said, trying to cover up for their unusual situation..

Tyler looked at him then shrugged. "If you don't like the government I suppose you wouldn't like Wards or things like that. So uh does that mean you think I'm lying about the Wards then?"

"I said our parents. We don't feel so strongly." Peter replied.

"Reason I wouldn't trust you is because I just met you." Rachel added on. "Gov does good and bad but that's expected."

He nodded. "Yeah they don't have a perfect record do they? Anyways do you want to hear about some of the local members of the Protectorate and Wards?" Finished with her breakfast she nodded, as much as she wanted to leave and move on this was actual good information. She saw the Peters nodding too. Tyler clapped with a smile. "Alright well to start off is one of the Wards, Raindancer. Word is she used to be a ballet dancer before she gained her powers which only helps her power, it being a bit of hydrokinesis that seems to be connected to how she moves her body. So a twirl of her and a rush of water goes along with it."

"Nice pun on the name." Rachel chuckled.

"Yup. Next is Biophile, basically can move plants, speed their growth and normally doesn't fight, instead helping with gardens or plantings with trees. Not the best for offensive or doing things on the fly but all the local villains avoid gardens and parks because of him." He said. "Next would be Sureshot who people are pretty sure has exceptional reflexes and future sight for telling where to aim. It's almost always a guaranteed shot with one of his trusty guns."

"Wards shoot people?" Rachel asked, settling her chin on the table.

"Tranq gun, only dangerous if he shoots too much at somebody with a heart condition. Moving onto the Protectorate, the heroes that are older than eighteen includes Lever, a man with super strength, durability and can set things up for a massive chain reaction. Metal Pedal, she has super speed without the usual loss of ability to affect the environment." Rachel put her arms in front of her and frowned behind them, of course the bitch she fought was a member of this team. "And to tie it all up is Radiant, somebody who seems to be solar powered and can redirect heat and fire. Can even do ice but that's a bit much for him to try and do. All in all that's the local heroes of Dodge city."

"Quite an assortment of heroes around here." Rachel commented.

"Is it normal for there to be that many in one town?" Peter One asked.

"Believe it or not we're kind of one of the towns that has less parahumans. Have a healthy amount sure but there's plenty of towns and cities with more." He answered. "Plus often enough a few people are solo heroes because of some reason regarding PRT. Sometimes it's people that just don't like the government but that's okay."

She raised one of her eyebrows in slight surprise, comparing it to Marvel with all their heroes. From what she'd seen it wasn't a metropolis so it did seem a bit much for the city in terms of heroes. "Life's exciting around here isn't it?"

"Yeah it is." Tyler said with a grin. "Not a dull moment around here… say... mind if I ask you three what you'd do if you had powers?" He asked propping his head up with a hand.

He really was a Wards nerd wasn't he, she thought to herself, while 'Paul' responded "I guess it depends on the power. If I couldn't find a way to make lots of money with it, heroing would of course be the next choice." Peter One nodded his head in agreement.

"You always did like money." Rachel said with a smirk. "Don't mind using mine whenever I offer something and you never offer anything yourself."

"Well, you're the one offering. And what I meant was, a million dollars will do someone a lot more good than just a few hours of my time. If what is really needed is people, I could PAY people to do what is needed, and probably get a lot more done than I could ever do myself." He said, defending himself.

Tyler nodded. "I can get that, I guess you're agreeing too Peter since you nodded?"

"Yeah, money is a lot more flexible than I am." Peter One replied.

"So how about you Rachel?" He asked turning to her.

Shrugging she looked at either one of her brothers. Kind of already had her powers but it's not like the kid knew that. Plus the longer he talked the more she learned. "Guess like he said it'd depend. If I can fight and kick ass a hero I suppose. Rather be a… whatchamacallit a matron. Whatever it is that helps kids in orphanages."

"You don't need superpowers to do that." Peter One said in a questioning tone.

"Don't need powers to be rich either. But some powers depending on what they are could help with kids. Like emotion reading or… I dunno. All sorts of powers that might help." She said sitting upright with crossed arms.

"Not nearly as many though. I mean, you might be able to entertain the kids with whatever power, but there are tons of ways to entertain kids. Making money though, the super-power would put you a clear cut above the competition, providing you can find a situation in which the power can be used." He bickered back.

"Ah screw off, I'll do what I wanna do. Besides we know that if it came down to it we could make that money easily." She said rolling her eyes.

"How?" He responded, sending a meaningful glance Tyler's way.

Shrugging at his 'reminder' of the person across the table, currently watching with raised eyebrows, she replied. "We're smart, I'm good with people at times, you're both bright. We paid for our family to sleep here today." Completely true while being a lie. "So again if we had powers we'd be able to find a way to make money easy." Peter just rolled his eyes at her in response.

Tyler cocked his head and asked. "Really, using money to help others and failing that being heroes? Because personally I'd just go for the money part."

"Well yeah. Playing villain is fun but it's not right." Rachel responded, uncrossing her arms and propping her chin back ontop of them on the table, mind briefly flickering to past events. Yeah thinking back on that she kind of screwed herself with the hero bit didn't she?

"If you can't make money with your powers, it does seem like the next best thing would be to get a job being a hero and use your powers." 'Paul' agreed.

Tyler's eyes flickered between the three of them with a pursed lip. With a deep breath he asked, "Well why don't you join the Wards then?"

She blinked at the question, it taking a moment to register in her mind, having to connect several dots first. Him talking to her brother, then the rest of them about Wards, all about the local heroes and etc. He knew about them being here. He knew. Bolting upright out of the chair fast enough for it to flip over behind her she shoved both of her brother's chairs back several feet away from the table, staring down at Tyler. The people out of the corner of her eye froze in whatever action they were doing at her outburst but she didn't care, instead entirely focused on their guest, who merely raised his hands in surrender with a calm smile.

After a moment, she felt a tug on her shirt, and when she whirled to the source she saw Peter One looking up at her calmly "Come on, Ray." He quietly said, indicating her to sit back down in her chair, that was put back up at some point. She didn't say anything instead looking back at Tyler with narrowed eyes. "Please, need to handle this calmly." He implored her.

She looked back to her brothers and then back at Tyler who still hadn't made a move. A deep breath in and she sat back down, pulling her brothers closer to her side and unclenching fists she hadn't realized she'd been clenching. They actually kind of hurt. A hand rested on either of her brother's chairs as she looked at Tyler. 'Paul' leaned forward and quietly asked "What do you want?"

Tyler lowered his hands back to the table in front of him. "To try and get you to join the Wards. Be a friend rather than an enemy. It's why I talked about the benefits of being a Ward." He explained.

Rachel didn't say anything but focused on taking a few deep breaths, that sudden scare setting her off way too easily. Beside her she heard Peter ask "How'd you find us here?"

"A maid last night saw your sister at a vending machine and alerted us. I talked to the higher ups and suggested we talk to you guys. One of your brothers," He looked between both of her brothers. "Got hit by a truck, one of the things you stole was a wheelchair, it seemed less like a villain and more like somebody looking out for family. Right?" He asked with a smile, to which after a moment she slowly nodded, Tyler seeming a lot less dangerous now. "We can even help whichever one of them got hit by the truck, we have a full medical staff for people who are members."

She looked to her right to one brother, looking him over in his wheelchair. Hit by a truck, just like the other, both still unable to really walk around and likely other problems inside of them. Both of them needed help for it, really they needed it. Her hand went to his arm to get his attention, flicking her gaze to Tyler across the table, then doing the same with the brother on her opposite side. Silently asking for what they thought. After a moment, they simultaneously nodded. Looking at Tyler once more who was grinning at her brother's nods she said, "I guess we can join."

He clapped his hands together with an even larger and toothier grin. "Awesome!" He stood up. "Well come on then, let's get your brother checked up!" Slowly she stood up after him and pushed her brothers along after him, her hands really resting on either of their shoulders.

Tyler half-skipped, half-walked to the doors leading back outside the way they came. She took advantage of the fact he wasn't nearby and leaned down to between her brother's heads. "We trust the happy, giddy stranger?" As much as she wanted her brother back to normal, it almost seemed too good to be true.

"It does seem like the best option. The government has a lot more resources and connections than we could ever have, so if they are willing to work with us I don't see why not." Peter Two replied.

Nearing Tyler again she just whispered, "Not what I was asking" Then stood back upright.

His smile shrunk a little at that display. "Heh guess you don't trust me? Well that's alright, we can work with that later. So," He continued letting the doors close behind them. "You guys want to head back to base with me in the vans we came in? Or you want to walk and avoid any type of things like that?"

Tapping her fingers along her brother's shoulders she thought about it. Vans with the strange kid who she didn't completely trust and was offering exactly what she wanted or walk outside where people knew exactly where she was. "We could use my wheels back in the room instead to go around. What do you two want?" She asked her little brothers, it being her fault they'd been found.

"Wheels sound good. Faster than walking, and keeps us free to move." Peter One replied.

"Okay, just uh no offense but don't do it like over streets or anything Rachel? Public only knows about that incident at the mall." He said walking back to their room ahead of them, proving that they did know exactly where they were. An uncomfortable silence went over them, Tyler apparently not having anything to say or deciding it was better not to say anything until they got back to the room. Leaving her to her thoughts of them actually joining the Wards, along with her actions.

She robbed a store, attacked people and fought a hero who was part of that team. How in the hell was that going to work? Coming to their room again she reached into her pocket and unlocked it, just taking a step inside to make sure the wheels wouldn't drop anything stacked on them or hit the walls, then stepping back out with them in tow.

"Uh, we could travel through the mirror dimension, no risk of spooking anyone through there." Peter One suggested.

Tyler frowned. "What's this mirror dimension thing?"

Peter One scratched his head, "I can enter mirrors and go to what I'm calling a mirror dimension. Has all the same buildings and furniture the real world does, just no people."

Tyler quirked his lips then whispered the idea, or something, to himself and thought it over for a few seconds. "Yeah we could do that, maximum speed no trouble with people and all that. Enter and exit any mirror?"

"So far, yeah, haven't had any problems."

"If that's what you guys are more comfortable with then let's do it." Rachel nodded and opened the door again, pushing brothers and wheels back inside to the bathroom. Tyler followed after them into said bathroom and looked at the mirror then them. "So how's this work?"

"Just need to touch the mirror," he did as such, causing the surface to ripple slightly and their images to disappear, "and we are good to go."

She helped her brothers with the wheelchairs as they went in without her help, hopping onto the counter after with her wheels and rolling through to the other side. She stood on the opposite side and waited for Tyler to come after, he looking confused for a moment before shaking his head and following, the moment he stepped through he chuckled. "This is a new one." He hopped back down onto the ground as her brothers slid back into their chairs and opened the door so they could leave. After a few moments and they were in the hallway once more he looked at the stacks of books on her wheels. "You guys read I take it?"

She shrugged again leaning onto her brother's chairs. "We need to learn about everything."

In the corner of her eye she saw he nodded as they rounded a corner. "So uh, which one of you guys got hit by the truck? We only saw one of you get hit and both of you seemed fine enough to climb over that counter easily."

Rachel frowned and looked to either of them. Technically they both got hit but she wasn't sure she wanted to say anything about the copy power her brother had. "Uh… well." Shit she really had no idea how to say anything about that.

The two Peters were looking at each other, obviously experiencing a similar dilemma. "We, uh, both did. There was only one of me, but my powers made another." Peter Two explained. "As for how unhurt we are, we think that's part of my powers as well. Not sure how else we only got a funked up leg, when I'm rather certain it used to be broken."

"Or something to do with angel morphing. Argued about that earlier." She commented.

"Or that, though I still don't think it's that."

"If the arrogant bug fucker says we got what we rolled and I rolled angel morphing, and everything else we rolled we've proven we had, I'm pretty sure I got angel crap." She said with a frown. "Got wheels and touch, so why not the angel bit."

Both Peters sighed, "I didn't mean you wouldn't have it, just that this isn't that."

"How else am I supposed to have it? It means I be an angel doesn't it?" She asked as they exited the hotel's foyer and her brother opened the doors to the outside.

"It probably means you can morph into an angel. There's a good chance you just don't have it on right now."

"You have any idea how else I'm supposed to turn on angel then, huh? A brother comatose is as good a frigging reason to go angel as you can get." She asked moving the books from the wheels and onto her brother's laps so they could get on the wheels and move on.

"Did you ever try? I had no idea how to duplicate things till after I messed around trying to figure it out. Maybe it's like that."

"I did my best to patch you back together if that's what you're asking bright guy." She half growled finally clearing off two of the wheels and gesturing for Tyler to get on one, vaulting onto the other free one. "Angels are supposed to heal you, keep you safe and all that jazz so why not then."

"Maybe because you didn't explicitly try. Our powers might not happen on their own because, like I said, I had to mess around to figure out how to use my Duplication Power, rather than it just happening."

"Exactly which power of yours does healing? None that I remember of. What power does, angel." She pointed out.

"There is that power neither of us can remember. We both got five, we only remember four of mine."

"Fah, everything you had, had to do with mirrors I remember that much. Mine was two wheel things, two supernatural things and angel." She replied not bothering to send them on their way yet.

"Not everything. There was that Worship thing, maybe the other doesn't have to do with mirrors. Or maybe it's something weird like mirror healing, we were in here after all."

"The hell kind of power is mirror healing? That makes no sense and again we have no idea how anything works or what things they'd show. For all you know angel me is a pillar of fire or just regular me as I am now." She said jabbing a finger at each Peters' chests.

"It would be weird, but you got wheel manipulation, so who knows what else there is. And a pillar of fire would make much more sense than just regular you, angels always have an otherworldly appearance, even if it's just angelic beauty."

"Still no proof to me not being an angel." She replied with narrowed eyes.

"Still no proof you are." He bickered back.

"You being almost perfectly fine is good enough proof for me."

"Except that can easily be several other things. Just because you win a slot machine doesn't mean you got divine luck, or anything."

"Screw off." She replied, eyes locked on either of them. They just stuck their tongues out at her which she mirrored back.

Tyler coughed to remind them that he was there, sitting cross-legged on the wheel, making her jump slightly having completely forgotten about him, beside her one of the Peter's quietly cursed, "Fuck."

"So uh…" He began scratching the back of his head. "Well. Lots of info there…. Ummm let's start with what you mean by rolling?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes at him and didn't say anything instead sending them up into the air, Tyler's hands immediately going to grip the wheel. Her brother's looked distinctly uncomfortable at his question. "Which way is the Wards base you kept talking about?"

Tyler sighed and asked with a gentle smile. "PRT is going to ask you about it later, wouldn't it be better to talk about it now?"

"Or you can trust us in the fact that it doesn't concern you at all and doesn't matter and we can move on." She stated as a matter of fact.

Tyler winced just the slightest bit. "Alright. Can you tell me how you know what your powers are and how you suspect what they are? Along with how you know there's five of them?"

"Sorry." Both Peters said in unison, but nothing else.

"So that's a no to any and all of my questions?" He asked with a sigh.

"I suppose we could tell you our powers, since we are supposedly to be working together." Peter One ventured, glancing to her.

"They already know about the powers I can use, I'll tell them if I start using any more." She said, no reason to say any more yet, for all she knew it could be an elaborate trick or not. When the time came and she wasn't in jail then she'd tell. "And again which way to the base?" Tyler pointed to their right and she sent them off in that direction.

"I guess I will just tell what I know of mine. Or, ours." Peter one amended, looking towards his other self. "I can enter and leave this space," he said, gesturing around them "through mirrors, and observe the real world through mirrors without opening a portal." "Don't forget that it seems like only we can change stuff." Peter Two reminded. "Oh yeah, for some reason Ray is unable of interacting with the environment at all, everything being solid as a brick to her."

"Less like a brick, more like a wall of steel or titanium. Can't turn a doorknob, can't move anything it's all frozen except when Peter is the one moving it." She added. "Frigging annoying."

Peter Two continued "My second power is being able to duplicate items using mirrors. I figured how when I accidentally duplicated myself." He gestured towards Peter One, making Tyler frown in thought as he looked between each of them. "And as far as we can tell, the duplicate is permanent and perfect. We have no idea who made who."

"So… you're both technically the one who cloned slash copied the other one, or at least that's how you both remember it?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, we both remember reaching into the mirror, pulling the other out, and then blacking out." Replied Peter One.

"That's… something alright. So can you just clone yourself in terms of people or haven't tried it yet?" He asked looking at Rachel who was looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"He hasn't tried it on me at least." Rachel answered. "Not sure who else he'd have tried it on."

Both the Peters shook their heads and Peter One said "No, haven't tried it on anyone else yet. It would be really bad if I accidentally made another them."

"Well you guys can certainly make money, if not from selling normal things, then helping make more Tinker tech. Make a pretty penny from that for sure." Tyler commented.

"Well, the one thing I always wanted to be when I grew up was rich. So that's nice to know." Peter One replied, half jokingly to which Tyler nodded. Peter Two continued "I also have something called Reflection Destruction, which I haven't gotten a chance to test out, so I have no idea what that is. Then there's something to do with Worship, and one other power we have no idea about."

"You three are certainly special with your powers. So uh we shouldn't be too far from the base, maybe another minute or two at this speed, any questions you three might have?" Tyler asked, clapping his hands together.

"What should we expect?" Peter Two said, sounding slightly nervous.

"Uh in terms of what? Rules? The Wards to be like? What's it like to be a hero?" He trailed off. "I'm guessing you're really asking about all of it huh?"

"I meant when we arrive. What's going to happen."

"Oh well… to start off we'd have you guys wait in one of the rooms for the Director to talk to. Get all your powers listed and things like that. Have your leg checked out, probably a full-body thing to make sure you're fine. Some questions from the Director about things and that." Tyler said scratching the back of his head.

"What about me?" Rachel asked, jumping back into the conversation. "How they going to deal with me fighting Metal Pedal?"

Tyler looked at her with a gentle smile. "Well nothing bad happened to her really besides a twisted ankle. You're not going to get in trouble for your trigger and you can make up for the mall incident with some work as a hero."

She cocked her head. "The hell's a trigger?"

"The incident during which you got your powers. We call them a trigger event and since no-one really knows how to handle their powers at first, we let most things slide." He clarified.

Not exactly what she got, rather Retro gave her powers, but she wouldn't mind sliding free of some of the crimes. "So no jail-time or stuff like that?"

He shrugged. "Worst you should get is some community service. A counselor maybe." She nodded, that being a lot less than she expected in terms of punishment. He pointed down from his wheel. "We're here."

Following his pointing finger she looked down. A two-story building that was half a block long, shaped like an L, the letters PRT standing proud on the front above the double glass doors. Lowering them down to the street level she got a better look inside, the bottom floor near the front covered in windows, showing what looked like a souvenir shop, the windows absent on the second level. It did seem official and with some of the blue stripes on the side it seemed pleasant-ish. "Seems… cozy."

Landing onto the street Tyler stepped off her wheel and looked at the building. "Yeah it's home and all that. So since you guys are the only ones able to open doors?" He trailed off letting them walk, or in the Peters' cases get pushed up to the front door.

"Home?" Peter One questioned while he opened the door.

"Yeah… was a bit of a street urchin before I joined the Wards myself. So one and the same the four of us am I right?" He joked as they stepped inside and he started leading the way through the building, it being a pleasant blue on the inside too. They passed by the front desk, two computers set up for whatever they'd need for it, it probably being something like a regular law enforcement place.

Rachel just looked at him, not sure where his logic of them being street urchins came from. "We're, um, not street urchins. At least, weren't till a couple days ago." Peter Two nervously responded.

Tyler paused in a step, apparently aware he was wrong, then resumed walking. "My bad, it's just we didn't have your faces in the databases and we found you guys in a hotel. So we all assumed it was something like that, would have explained why you weren't in the databases." He paused at a door for them to open.

"Parents were really, really not big on government." Rachel said, using her brother's earlier lie while pushing them through the door that they had opened. Straight into another bathroom.

Tyler frowned at her as she had passed by then shrugged and followed. "Alright. So uh let me go through first so nobody gets surprised by showing up like this? We did get here faster than I expected." Helping one Peter up onto the counter she watched as Tyler clambered through the mirror and back into reality, looking around for his bearings then leaving the bathroom.

"Something tells me we're going to be bugged about Retrospection." She said, sitting on the counter herself and kicking her dangling legs back and forth.

"Probably. I'd tell them, but it sounds insane."

All of it was insane. Impossible. Yet here they were… right? "Pretty sure I'm labeled as the crazier one. Irregardless if we all tell them wouldn't it make it a bit more believable since we'd tell the same thing?" She asked with crossed arms.

"Not necessarily. Either we collaborated our lies, or went crazy together, depending on if they think we really believe it." He replied, sounding a bit bummed.

Reaching over to ruffle the hair of the one that said that she smiled. "Eh we got each other so who cares if they think we're crazy? I sure as hell don't."

"While we could get by, it really doesn't help matters if they think that. It'd be best if they think it's just deeply traumatic being the reason we don't want to talk about it." He said, ignoring her hair ruffling.

"So be evasive, rude and don't say shit about the bug fuck is what you're saying, I can do that. Or at least in regards to him then huh? What about the power knowing bit, didn't seem like Tyler thought that was normal." She asked, resting her hand now on his head instead of ruffling.

"They already know we know, so not much we can do about that. And can you try to avoid being rude? It's one thing to not want to talk about it, it's another to piss them off."

"Meh. Long as they don't bug me about it. Honestly I'd rather we get some time to ourselves for a nap, still tired." She said sitting back upright.

"We will see."

Shrugging she used her power to bring the other of her brothers up in front of her, so she could hug him. Then she let go after a second and reached over to the other one and did the same for him, before letting go and asking, "Yeah… come to think of it… what do you think of all that's happened in the past few days?" She knew what she thought, it being some fucked up dream or something, because stuff like this couldn't actually happen in reality.

He ran his hand through his hair thinking, the other Peter just watching on, before he replied, "Insane, but there's nothing we can do besides keep on moving. Or as Dory would say, keep on swimming."

Nemo. "We going to reference all the sea creatures?" She asked jokingly then humming to the tune of it. Keep on swimming, keep on swimming.

"Certainly seems like it." The other Peter, Peter Two, chuckled.

Still humming she turned back to the bathroom mirror, or rather reality's bathroom and saw the Fbdoor being opened with Tyler stepping back in. "Well you guys can come on in."

"So hero time then I guess?" Rachel asked her brothers.

"I guess." They said together. Shrugging she rolled backwards and through into the PRT base's bathroom.


End file.
